Digimon:Lost chapters
by Kasabian
Summary: The digi destined of all 3 series get caught in a battle of history.as the creator of digimon gurdian has to face of against the Ancient evil.well the out decides the fate of the digimon world earth.can the digidestiand balance love and duty tosavetheworl
1. The past part 1

**Digimon:Lost Chapters**

**chapter 1**:  
**The Past part 1**

Hello everyone i know u heard time and time again but this my story my legend the legend of the gurdians.  
but this just as good as any tale ever told and might even be better.

it all started 2000 years ago i can remember like it happend yesterday.

it was a stormy night a stormy night sky a both was nothing like the storm about to brew down below.my mates and fellow guadians were the creaters of a new breed of creature called the digimon.  
to the might acient people we were gods and to tell u the truth we were like gods.

yo heiro my man how it going said sierro somthing seems to be on ur mind?

i am ok but i need to go to the profets and find out my... i mean our true destiny said hiero calmly

see hes doing it again said Lea he only thinking about his self never anyone else

hey wat is that souposed to mean said heiro geting slighty anoid

look all i am saying is that u shouldact more of a part of team instead of geting your self into trouble said lea in his usully cool voice.  
shut up said heiro if it wasnt for me this team would be at eachothers throats and u know it cuz i am a natrul born leader

see thats wat i mean u think ur better than everyone else said lea steping foward ready to fight

i am said heiro also steping foward also ready to fight

i sense a fight comeing said seriph eating is rice

yeah me to said seirro calmy if i didnt know them both i thought they were eachothers worst enemy

yah said seriph laughing

see ur too proud said lea u goanna get us all killed

look here fool said heiro if u listen to me everything turns out fine in the end

thats it u little monkey i goanna brake u said lea angrily and then whos goanna be laughing

who u thinks goanna win said seirro my picks lea

i think heiro said seriph calmly

u care to wager said serrio

sure said seriph i always ready to win a bet

look here u two u to act like little kids instead of ur age said zoey calmly

they both looked at her litruly drooling over her great beuti

boys she said to herself

yep u win that bet said natasha rolling her eyes

Natasha thought go i envy her so much she always has the boys drooling over her

how it going said heiro somoaning a rose and giving it to her

thank you heiro said zoey its buetiful

zoey thought wow hes so cute when he acts romantic and i want him so badly but i dont know how he feels about me cuz he could be pulling my leg or maybe not.

are u there lady zoey said lea kissing her hand afectionly

thanks lea said zoey bowing her head

heiro gave zoey lea a death glare saying shes mine

lea stairs back saying in your dreams

dam i not goanna make it said heiro out loud

he had almost forgot about going to the profits

he grabed his stuff jumped on to his digimon phoenixmon while pulling up guiamon and flew into the storm

heiro dont do something stupid thought zoey holding the rose tightly ( i hope u turn up in one pierce so i can tell u i love u before its too late)

**to be continued**

**thank u everyone this my first digimon story how u like it **

**this came to me in a dream lol**

**plz review thank you **

**this chapter as been inproved **


	2. The past part 2

**Digimon:lost chapters Chapter 1:the past part 2**

**recap:  
Heiro has to go to the temple of the profets to find out about is futura and his strange dreams. **

dam i am goanna be late said heiro befor jumping on phenoixmon pulling up guiamon and flying off towards the temple

but somone was watching him in the darkness of the night.

Soon the world will be mine mwhahahaha said an evil voice

heiromon where are we going? said guiamon confused

we going to the profits my young friend said heiro but why do i have the feeling that somthing terrible isabout to happen

**(back at the holy temple)**

hmmm heiro is coming to seek areguidence again said 1 of the profits

yeah just as i forsaw said another 1

but hes not goanna like wat we will tell him said the 3rd 1 cuz its goanna change his life for ever

it as began said the 4th 1 and theres nothing that anyone can do to stop it

**(back with the others)**

god i hope i he is goanna be ok said zoey worriedly

zoey heiro can take care of his self u know said serrio hes the beat there is and the best there was and probly the best there ever will be (i got that of bret heart hes my favorite bret hart for ever lol)

i know but u know how he acts said zoey he always getshim self into trouble and we always have to bail him out of it said zoey

u worry too much about him about him zoesaid lea hes way more trouble than hes worth

hey dont talk bout him like that said zoey hes a great guy

o dam i did i just say that out loud thought zoey

hmm i think theres romance in the air said serrio teased zoey and heiro sitting in a tree k.i.s.s. society (aww there so cruel)

yeah it figures said seriph a couple minutes alone they be all over eachother there lust will take over lea never stood a chance

SHUT UP YOU GUYSsaid zoey blushing I DONT FANCY HIM I NEVER WILL HES TOO RECKLESS AND PROUD FOR MY TASTES

u do why are u blushing said serrio teasing her who knows wat u wanna do with him

yeah said seriph and hes the only one u will let in ur painties u two are the perfect couple and u always go on about how much u worried about him and in the diary me and hiero found it said i dont know how much long i can keep my lust at bay i want him so much and on nearly everyday u got i love hireo forever and saying why dont lea just give up.

shut up said zoey blushing blood red i dont love him

shut u guys said lea she has no intrest in that recklessidiot plus why would she say stuff like that anyway.

whos geting jelious now said seriph lea u know it true she loves him not u thats why u and him always fight over her trying to impress her

calm down now guys said natasha u guys cant get along with out somthing happening and u two both picking on those two its not fair/

keep out of it said serrio it was just geting intresting its got nothing to do with u

fine said natasha

i hate being nasty to her but i cant show that i like her to the others they will never let live it down thought serrio and plusshe dosnt like me no matter how much i love her we will never be together

god somtimes i love him somtimes i hate but cant get him out of my mind. hesjusthot thought natasha

young love thought seriph (note that seriph can read minds and thoughts)

(herio)

we nearly there said heiro exctiely

yea i was starting to get butt cramp said guiamon rubing his backside

i didnt really need to know that said heiro its very disturbing

(meanwhile)

are u ready yet said black figure leaning against the wall

nearly sir said orgermon

wats the plan master anyway said diaboroamon you never told us

well it is simple said the alone figure first we...

everyone gets closer to hear wat there leader had to say

(heiro)

we here shouted heiro happily i hope we not too late those old guys get very cranky

he landed on the plat form thanked his fethery friend

guiamon and phenixmon stay there ok said heiro i be back soon

ok they both said

u wanna play chess said guiamon said geting a chess bored out of no where

sure said phenonixmon

he quickly walkes towards the Grand hall

there was alot of paitings and weird shaped things but not many people most of them were very creepy

jeez no matter how many times i come here i will never get used to this place thought Heiro sometimes i wish i never come here but i always do

hey who goes there said a guard with a giant axe and white eyption robes

i hav a apointment with the profits said heiro its about very inportant

let the boy in said 1 of the profits no need to keep us wating any longer

o yes said the gurd standing aside leting heiro in sorry young man

the hall was massive it was round and 6 seats around the outer circrel and 1 raised level for the person whois brought before them.

there was many balconys aboth them where people sat in big hearins they was weird acient designs and porcerlen

(poercerlen is acient chinese dishs whichcan be anything upto3000 thousand years old back giin di dynstasy)

he steped into the risng circer platformthe level rose above the ground

the seats with the profits rose too and the hearing had began

heiro welcome again said gigimon wat brings u befor us

well its these dreams i ve been having said heiro i cant really explain but theres so really a couple of phases in dream hav already cam true.

yes and wat is this dream about said theprofit next to him

well it was about ...

(Back with the others)

all five of thegurdians were arguring now and didnt realise they were under attack untill it was too late

explosionabove them caused rockes to colaspe most of them were mange to dodge

ahhhhhhhhhhhh screamed natasha as the rummble landed on her serrio help me

noooooooooo said serrio as he rushed to help the women he loved

but was shot in the back by a redlight stream tore though is body colaspedin shock on the floor not even moveing an inch

ahhhhhh said serrio weaklynatash please forgive me

was his last words befor he died

**(temple)**

terribleterrible things i most say said gigimon dreams hav come true in the past

could this be the futura said heiro panicking cuz i most save my friends befor tis too late

it could be possble said gigimon but it might not happen

but if its true then my friends are dieing as i speak said Hiero i must help them

wait its too dangerous said shouted gigmon plus i havent finsh tell u this might help u then u may leave

ok he said going back on the lavitaiting level

hiero if ur dream comes true u most saveboth worlds or your failure would be compleat we can not help u any further said gigmon

ok he said before running back to his digimon

quickly i most save my friends said heiro he said he grabed guiamon put him on phenixmon flew off

**(Meanwhille)**

he is our last hope said gigimon

no theres another said 5 profit

**(Back with the others)**

nooooo said seriph u goanna pay

seriph chargedright for piemon but sedramon swalled him whole

but he manged tear his way out of it killing the serpent

but devimon got him with a devistating claw attack tore him apart

ahhhhhhhhhh said seriph

run zoey quickly i hold themback untill ur a safe distance away said lea i love uand i want u to live on and i know u love heiro and tell him whe u see him again i am sorry

but u cant save her saida dark creatuewho appeard aboth them and beheaded him with his sword

ahhhhhhhhhh shouted lea his screaming head hit the floor

nooooooooo shouted zoey

zoey tried to run but the creature appeard in front of her

it grabed he dress and tore of of her body leaving her in her pink panties and bra

she slashed off her bra

showing her beutiful body  
she looked sarced and treid to run she was running only in undies (nice)

but was grabed from aboth and she wringled around trying to escape but she only caused her self to fall due to panties snapping of her waist

ahhh nice sweet virgin pussy ummmmm said the creature walking towards her

pleasego away leave me alone she wimmperd she tried to cover her self up but failed

but he grabed her around the neck with right hand tossed her into the wall

zoey screamed in pain tears runing down her face

**(meanwhile)**

dam i hope i am not to late as he saw the smoke coming from the buling where he and his friends lived. he feard the worsed and speeded up

no hiero said

**(back again)**

he grabed around the neck again she was squiming but got stoped when she got punched in gut

she screamed pain

plz heiro come and help me thought zoey befor its too late

why dont u justfinsh me said zory out of breath

what would be the fun in that said the creature i wanna fuck u so hard untill u bleed so badly from your pussy that u die mwhahahaha

she began to cry thinking nohes goanna take away my viginty all i want is to be happy with my love of my life heiro but now this

wat do u think i was goanna do said the creature the others laughed let u go and hav the easy way out

his other hand forced it self in between his legs and begans to make its way into her tight entrance

he began to fistis sharpgolden fingurs into her pussy diiging his claws into the side cause bleeding

she wimmperd and moaned in pain he laughed and says how it feel

how u think it feels u bastard said zoey gasping in pain

he began to stick his whole had in

she pleaded and beged him to end it now jusr wanting the pain to stop

please i beg u i just want u to kill me i cant take much more said zoey in tears a tentcle come out and forces its way in her mouth

that shut her up said the monster

he then grouped digging his nails into her breasts causing excutirating pain

Leave her alone shouted Hiero as he transfigured into his true form and charged at the creature

she bit the tentcle

ahhhh said the monster

u bitch he said flinging her into the air and sliced her into pierces with his blade

u ruined my fun he said now your goanna die

u goanna die u mean said heiro

devimon attacked heiro but heiro easly dodged it and impaled him with his sword

the creature saw this picked up a yello cristal and flung it to the ground and teleported

it smashed and the explusion engolfed hiero

ahhhhhhhhhhh said hiero wats happening

**to be continued**

**how u like that den i sure did**

**review plz and see if u hav some hav some idears for future chapters**

**Nextchapter: A whole new world**


	3. A whole new world

Chapter 3:The New world 

Friday 12th May 2005 11:35 pm

It was a stormy night the terrental rain hit the ground hard and it was very hard to see there was no people nor creature,digimon alike in sight except for 1 red hair girl walking home after a night with her friends and the love life(guess who that is)

she was wearing her tight blue jeans and her green and white t shirt with the broken heart on it which was really tight.

the rain tapped of her sweet pretty face as she walked the usuel route.  
she was compleaty soked her clothes stuck on body her alread tight jeans allowed to see more of her great curves.  
u could see her nipples ends though her shirt.(i think more hot chicks should walk out in the wet lol)  
she was 3 quater the way home when she was grabed and thrown against the wall by wat appeard to be a digimon.

she moand in pain as she slamed face first into the wall her knee also got quite a whack.

hello rika said a male voice coming from the mystrious figure

who are u said rika with some fear in her voice.

he wore white armour and had piecing yellow eyes and asword on hoister.

My name is not inportant said the figure calmy well i not intrested in playing sick ur games as she turn in the same direction as she did before and began to walk away

hey where do u think ur going said the digimon again i havent finshed with u yet ile say when u can leave

well i hav no intrest in talking to u said rika starting get inmtimerdated my the strange figure

she continued to walk but the creature grabed her shirt she tried to brake free but she only ripped her shirt and fell into the muddy puddle her bra and jeans soked

she hurt her knee badly and couldnt stand.

the creature grabed her by the neck pushing hard back into the wall

she moand in pain

she then said sounding really scared why dont u leave me alone wat hav i ever done to you.

i cant i havent fucked u yet he said simply and i really want to mwahahaha

rika thought shit hes goanna rape me and i goanna lose my dignerty and my virginty she began to cry already knowing that she was powerless to do anything to stop him

he then said with a smile it will all be over soon just be a good little girl and take wat i give u

she looked at him with pure hatred butshe had except it shehad nochoice butshe wasnt going to give him any sastifaction

he then went down to thezip of her jeans and began to undo it.

rika just leand against the wall praying for a miricle

her jeans fell to her feet revealing her white undies

he laughed and said i think u had acident pointing to the wet spot of her painties

she couldnt help it she was scared shitless

he began to grop her pulling and pushing nipple ends

she just stood there keeping her eyes closed the man leand in and began to kiss her.

she didnt bother to struggle she let him have his way with her and he put his tongue in mouth.he stuck it in so far that it nearly choked her

ahhhhhh certainly love fiddly girls

HEY LEAVE HER shouted a familire voice

she looked in the direction of the voice who said that

it was takato

her eyes sparkeld

i dont belive its takato hes came to save me god if we get though this i goanna give him a real snug thought rika

he let go of her to face takato

she slid down the wall weak,helpless and scared.

wat u want kid cant u see weour busy said the man slighty iritaited

i want u leave rika alone u bastard said takato wat has she ever done to you

look kid why dont u go and turn around and let me a rika hav our qualtiy time together

she dosnt want to spend time with u sicko said takato turning his hands into fists i will not let u hurt her

u goanna hurt said takato and i cant let u do that the women i care deeply for

rika couldnt belive wat she was hearing

takato cares deeply for me thought rika i am so in love

takato said rika weakly i like u a lot too

i know said takato

wats he doing thought rika he goanna get hurt trying to save me

look kid i dont want to hurt u so why dont u bugger off and forget that u saw us

i cant shes my friend my best friend i cant let u hav your way with her u hav to get rid of me first.

takato leave while u can i dont want to see u get hurt said rika

listen to the lady said the man she wants this

no i dont said rika crying but i got no choice i cant do anything

sorry but i care about u too much to let u get hurt like u our said takato he goanna pay for wat hes done rite guiamon

look wat we hav here a to love birds said the man but why should i be scared of u ur just a kid with a big mouth

shut up said rika angrily dont talk about my best friend like u bastard

shut up bitch said the digimon kicking her in the face causeing a load of blood to come from mouth and nose.

ahhhhhhhhhh said rika in pain takato

mwhahah take that bitch i finsh u off later said the creature but first some fun

the man grabed rika and tore of her bra and began to grop her and then he proded her pussy rite in front of takatos eyes

rika moand in pain

takato had anothe he charged at him LEAVE HER ALONE!

he swong rika face first into the wall causing her to get busted open on her forehead

takato swung at him but the creature flung his tail at him and flaied him into the wall

he was just about to finshhimoff

takato said rika trying to get close to him

please rika beged i do wat ever u want said rika just leave him alone

i love him i dont wat him dead said rika crying on her knees

mwhahahaha said man i guess that means i still get my fun then

she looked upset but she had to save the 1 she loved from any more harm

she pulled down her panties and waited for her to get laid by somone 1 she hates so much

ah sweet virgin pussy hmmmm said the man licking is lips

she was whimpering as the man poked finger in her pussy

hey why dont u pick on somone ur own size said a younger voice she must not be much older than her

she saw him he was in compleatly black amrour and 3 red glowing eyes.

this is starting to anoy me said guy drop rika again she landed next to takato.

takato plz be alive said rika cuddling up to him

god he so hot i just wanna him so much thoguht rika

takato blushed as he noticed the naked rika embrassing him in a tight hug

your alright said rika blushing also

yeah but i am glad u are said takato huging her back

god rika so buetiful shes like an angel thought takato

rika said takato u look so buetiful like an angel

she gigled at gave him a kiss on the cheek

he felt like he was goanna melt

the creature charged after guy standing in front of him.

he effiotlsy dodged each shot and counted with aknee to the gut and a upper cut

the white guy was sent flying spueeing blood out of his mouth

sirens could be heard in the distance

the white guy shouted its not over and teleported

the black guy seemed to tranfigure human and teleported also

thank you shouted rika gratefully

come on rika lets get u home said takato

rika pulled up her panties and skirt and left her shreded clothes on the floor

ok said rika shivering

here rika said takato giving her his hoody

thanks takato said rika puting it on

she then looked at him and leaned in and kissed him

no 1 wake me up cuz i like this dream mumbled takato in a daise

rika gigled

but lost blance due to her hurt knee

takato just grabed her just in time

thx said rika who was in takatos arms she snugled into him

rika thought god i love

takato thought god i must be the most lucky guy in the world

takato said rika u seem to be there to save me alot today she giggled

i will always help rika cuz i dont know wat i do with out u said takato

she gave him another fiery kiss sliping her tongue his mouth and he doing it to her

she moand with pleshure this time

come on rika i carry u home said takato

rika nodded and climbed on takatos back and he carryed her home

and she fell asleepand rested her head on his shoulder

when he reached rikas house he had to leaped over the fence and then he knocked on the door andher grammar awnszerd

omg said rikas grandma wat happend to her

its ok said takato she was nearly raped

but some guy saved us from him

he when up stairs and saw rennamon

wheres rika room? he asked

rennamon pointed to the door next her and she opend it for him

thank u said takato

rennamon seemed to be quit worried about her taimer

he placed her onto her bed

sweet dreams rika said takato kissing her on her lips

and left for his house.

**To be continued**

**how u like it i think the story is goanna be around 20 to 30 chapters**

**got any idears on future chapters plz tell in ur reviews ok**

**next chapter: the first day back **


	4. Enter Hiero

**Digimon:lost chapters Chapter 4:Enter Hiero**

The sun blazed its glory though evil which will soon walk the earth.  
rika was sleeping peacefully on her bed in the postion takato left her the night before  
she might look peaceful butis plangued by the visions of last nights events.

**(Dream)**

get away from me said rika running from the darknessof a mystrios figure.

rika said a ghostly voice

leave me alone shouted rika why are doing this

it will all soon be over said voice again mwhahaha

rika shoutedtakato in her dream but hesswalled inby darkeness

noooooooooo shouted rika

mwhahahaha said voice thers no escape

rennamon takato shouted rika i need u please any 1 help me

but she got no reply

your will soon join them rika mwhahaha said the voive

rika clothes tearing off her body

revealing great sexy body which would make any guy want her badly

tentcles began to grab her two squeezing her breasts and 1 forcing it into her mouth and 1 going up her pussy

she moan in aganizing pain

ahhhhhhh said rika i dont wanna die i dont wanna die I DONT WANNA DIE

why dont u pick on somone else blackcreepy mother fuckersaid a young guys voice who she didnt recognise untill later on

u always pick on the weak and vunrible said the guy again epecllly young sweet virgin girls

why dont u try some said the guy ur like it

fuck i aint like u who pray on defenceles girls

she recognized his voice from yesterday

arrrrrg said the mystrios voice charging after the guy but got counted by a knee to the gut and a upper cut

the guy looked at her and walked towards her

she didnt know wat to do

rika are u ok said rennamon from nowhere

ahhhh said rika waking up coverd in her own sweat

her panties wer suked with her own piss bacause of the dream

she felt like shit

rennamonstanding next to her bed

i am fine said rika just a bad dream

god it seemed so real tho thought rika

i goanna take a shower said rika

ok said renna disapearing again

she headed for the bathroom with her towel.

she took off her sweaty clothes which dropped to heep below her and turned on the shower which she set to cold so she could cool down and let it run down her hot body she touch her pussy slowly stroking it

she moand with pleshure

10 minutes later she got out of the shower and wraped the towel around her body and went to her room to get dressed

she grabed some ivy green panties and bra set

her green skit and white shirt and green blazer and black shoes and red ribbon

she hated having to wear a skirt for ovious reasons (like some guys hiding under the stairs to see up girls skirts lol)

she sliped into her panties and bra and then put on her skirt and shirt folowed by her blazer and shoes.

she tied a ribbin around her neck and bushed her hair.

she then looked at her self and decided to folo takatos advice on keeping her hair resting on shoulders and cascading down her back

she thought well i wonder wat takato will think of me now and howhes been since last nights events

she grabed some food from the kitchen and headed for the bakery where takato lived with his parents

it took her 10 minutes to get there

she walked into the bakery and decided to ask if takato was still here or if he left

hello said rika to takatos parents.

hello dear said mrs masuki

is takato still here said rika

well i should think so he hasnt come down yet said mrs masuki can u wake him before he late for school.

ok said rika smilling plesently

she headed up the stairs for takatos room which she remeberd to be on her first right

she oped up startled guiamon

hello guia said rika laugthing

hello rikamon said guiamon happliy

she saw takato sleeping peacefully on the bed

she walked up to the bed got on and got on top of him (takato is on lucky son of gun having rika on him like that)  
god hes so fine and handsome and hot i love him so much thought rika messamarised

she leand over towards and kissed him on the lips get her tongue in his mouth

it lasted three minuets (god i envy takato having a girl like her wanting him so badly

takato eyes open expecting to see the sealing but could only see rika faceclose up agaist him

she opend up her eyes to see a open eyed takato stairing right back at her blushing crimson

hello handsome said rika flirti way

god his rika hitting on me or somthing thought takato

awwww cute thoguht rika

rika can u get of me u squshing me said takato blushing

rika feltsomthing poking her back side and noticed wat is (well u dont need me to tell wat it is do u)

she pressed down on it and gasped

oooooooo she moand

rika didnt u here u sqaushing me

oooo sorry said rika blushing tamato red

but before she could get off him somone shouted RIKA

it was henry,ryo,kazu and kenta they looked in shock mouths wide open

ryo was staring in shock and kinda of jeliously at takato (cant blame him i would of tore him off offher and let her sit on me instead lol)

henry said i think ile come later then u two seem busy

hey wait its not wat it look like shouted takato blushing crimson

rika was blushing was blood red

sure it is said kazu sarcasticly

the others left

they both looked at eachother

takato thought god shes buetiful i really angel i must be dreaming i gonna tell her the truth

god i just want to hav him so badly i hav to tell i love him befor jeri tells him her feelings thought rika

theres somthing i wanna tell u they both said at the same time

there is they both said again

i go first said takato

ok said rika

rika we been friends for ages said takato blushing still

(they still on top of each other lol i dont think they want each other to get off)

she nodded and rolled of him

and well iwantedtotelluthatiloveu mumbled takato

rika looked confused

i love u bluted takato blushing beets red

she was in shock

u do said rika still in shock

i truely truely deeply love u said takato for ever more

takato said rika i love u too

(awwwwwwwwww how cute seriosly)

rika jumped on him like tiger and she kissed him passionlty rika gasped with pleasure as he slipped is tongue in her mouth

she did slipped her togue in too giving eachother firery passiont kisses.

about 2 minutes later they broke apart even has they didnt want to

that was the best kiss i hav ever had gasped rika give takato a tight embrass like the run last night

yeah me too said takato hugging her back

are u to done yet said henry cuz ur goanna be late on ur first day back

o dam said takato grabing his clothes and running for the bathroom

they heard the shower turn on

arnt u goanna go in there with him kazu joked

shut up said rika blushing

so was he a good kisser said ryo

shut up said rika blushing even more

leave her alone she had a rough night last night said henry but i finally happend u both admittedfinally the truth

yeah said rika hapily

congrats sais kazu and kenta

thax u guys

so wat happend last night said ryo it sounds intresting

they looked at rika

i dont wanna talk about it said rika looking kind of upset

its ok said henry u dont hav to talk about

takato came out of the shower fully dressed

come on guys lets go said takato

they all nodded

they headed down stairs

oh there u are honey said mrs misuke

hi mom said takato

heres guiamons food and theres the money for ur food at dinner

ok mom said takato

he took the food and money put in is back pocket and he and his mates walked towards school

rika grabed hold of takatos arm and snugled closed to him

god why did rika choose him thoguht ryo i could of been much better

i wonder wat history lessons we got to day said kenta cuz i ve studied a lot this year

dont know said kazu i dont care either

so wat happend last night takato said ryo

rika looked quite upset

i dont think its a good time said takato rika still quite upset about it

look guys why dont we just let her forget about it and ask when shes not around said henry

they nodded in agreement

rika walked in front along with rennamon

takato and the others were slightly futher back

so wat happend then said ryo

well i dont really know i was walking the long way round when i herd rika voice tell somone to get lost so i went to check it out when i got there a dark mystrios guy had in his arms and she trying to escape

he had her pinned up against thewall now said takato angerly

well that most of been scary for her said kenta did she find out who it was

no said takato

and then wat happend said ryo

then the guy pulled down her jeans said takato

well the guy certainly had good taste in chick said ryo

its not funny said takato warnly at ryo

jeez lighten up said ryo

then he began to grop and i herd her start crying shes pleading him to stop said takato

he then pulled down her panties and began to finger her said takato shes begging him to stop but he wouldnt

like he would anyway said kazu

she was helpless said takato

so i told him to leave her alone be he just laughted and said he wernt scared said takato so i atacked him but he just swatted me out of the way rite into the wall

ouch thats got 2 hurt said henry

so she did get raped after all said ryo

no just listen and u find out

then just befor he was goanna fuck her up and guy i could only hear becauese the impact daised me and i couldnt move a muscle

but herd the man grumble angrily befor he charged after him

but i herd two and a impact on the floor quit close to me

then somthing grabed into a tight embrass and i saw rika hugging me she was crying keep beging me to stay alive so open my eyes.

you lucky bastard u had a naked rika snugledupagainst ubutu didnt fingure or even do anything sexuel with her saidryo u could of had your sweet way with her but u didnt even try

yeah but takato dosnt take advantage of women like u said henry

yeah butshe wouldntof objected shes totall in love with him said ryo she was litruly beging him to fuck her

as i was saying beforei was rudely interupted said takato

i saw the figure retransform into a humen form and run off and rika said bye said takato

hmmmm said henry so theres a hybrid about

wats that said kenta never herd of that

a humen who tranform into a digimon at will said henry simperly

they were at school by now and looked around saw jerri and alice waving at them

takato nudged him and said go and get then and tell the truth

henry blushed and said not yet i do it eventully

eventully she will be taken said takato

hi u guys said jerri giving takato a hug

takato blushed

rika looked jelious

hello said alice to henry giving henry a hug and kiss on the cheek

hello said henry blushing

ooooooo look wat we hav here said takato too love birds

shut up said alice and henry blushing deep red

RING RING the bell rang signaling the start of lessens

hey whos that said kazu pointing to a guy who standing in the shadows

they looked but he had vannshied

theres no one there said ryo

i swear i just saw a guy there leaning agaist the wall said kazu

your seeing things said takato

i am not said kazu

(Meanwhile)

hey u guys said melondy and davis together

hello said ken givng puting his fist out for there usully repect gesture

yo ken put his fist and banging against kens

hello melondy said Tk u look great today

thanks tk said melondy blushing

kari looked jelios as usully cuz her too favorite guys were more intrested in melondy than her

hello said yoeil

hello ken said melony

hello again said ken plesently u look more raident to day than ever

thanks said melondy blushing u look great to

thank you said ken blushing

yoeil and davis lookedreally jelious at the too

taichi and the others turned up

hello u guys said tai

hello said davis

hello bro said Tk

hello tk said matt

hello kari said tai

hello tai said kari sounding not intrested in any lame jokes

hello izzy said yoeil

hello how it going? said izzy

ok u said yoeil

fine said izzy

hello davis said mimi

hello said davis

after everyone greeted eachother they headed for class puting there digimon in the gym

**(Classroom)**

god its not like mrs sonny to be late is it said kenta

yeah said kazu and we are late

so i guess we lucky today said henry sighing

door swings open and miss soony walks in with her folders and bag

hello class sorry i am late said mrs sonny plesently

today class we goanna do ...

knock knock

come in said mrs sonny and who are u?

a student walks in dressed in black jeans and black tank and has a white cape wich covers his shoulders he has dark bown hair with blue marks on the side of his face

he eyes were black and look devoided of emotion he also wore black leather biker boots and fingerless gloves and a black bandanna and sunglasses

i been transferd miami and i was asigned to ur class said the boy calmy

o ok said mrs sonny plesently

whos that whisperdkazu

dont know said henry but he looks the sort who would maul u if u got on his nerves

yeah said kenta hes seems to be the all serios type

my names mrs sonny wats your name said mrs sonny

my names heiro sasuke said the boy calmly

**TO BE CONTINEUD**

**how u like that then its starting to get intresting seya all next time and thank u all who reviewed so far**

**plz more review thank u so i can get some idears for future chapters**

**Next chapter:first day of school**


	5. The first day back

**Digimon:lost chapters Chapter 5:first day back**

My names Heiro sasuke said the boy

ok heiro let me introduce u to the class said miss sonny

he nodded

this marlyn jonhson pointing to the girl at the front with blonde hair and almost perfect except for the braces

she continrued untill she reached davis

this daisuke davis said mrs sonny and next to him his ken ichijouji

behind them is Tk takaishi next to him is Kari kimiya and at the back yoli and cody

kari winked at him in a flirty way

yoil just stared out him she was just about perfect except the glasses

he had to say kari was quit the lady she had medium length light brown hair chocolate brown eyes and slender body an curves in all the right places part of him wanted to see wat was under all her layers of clothing see how tight her pussy was. he thought she was defintly perfect in everyway

on the back row we have henry wong,takato matsuki and kazu and kenta and ryo akiyama the row in front his jeri kauto,alice mckemmy and rika nonaka

rika seemed to pierce him with her stair jeri and alice were two buetiful women

thats all of them said mrs sonny.

rika looked at hireo curiously

isnt that the guy which saved me last night plus he as such0 sharp icey emotionless stair which gose right though thought rika

are u ok? said jeri your lucky he seemed to only stair at a couple of us

yeah said rika rolling her eyes

but he's was defintly good looking his ocean blue eyes were enchanting snap out rika you hardly know anything about him thought

you may sit down now said miss sonny

i cant theres no table or chair spare said hiero cooly

bourow 1 of a another class room then said mrs sonny

ok said hiero rolling his eyes

he went outside and saw adesk near a office

i dont think they will mind if i burrowthis thought hiero

he lifted the desk and blanced it on his index finger and grabed a chair with other hand (show off)

and walked back into the class

hey alice wat u think of the new guy whisperd jeri

i thinks pretty cute whisperd alice back

me to whisperd jeri gigerling

rika rolled her eyes at the two girls crushing over a boy they dont even know

he put down the table and chair on the near side wall and sat down

he never made a sound with his movments like a ghost rika thought

he noticed people were stairing but he wasnt botherd by it 1 bit

girls he thought still gawking over me figures

ok now where were we said mrs sonny

if i herd corrctly before i destrupted ur lesson u were talking about egypt said hiero cooly

everyone was surprised he knew that without being in the room

yes ur correct said mr sonny surprised but can anyone tell me anything about egypt

egypt is divided into two by the nile said hiero cooly again

yes ur correct said mrs sonny geting more surprised the second

show of exchange students really get on my nerves thought mrs sonny

but why is it good that the nile runs stright though the country said mrs sonny dertermind to makehiero get 1 worng

the reason why is irigation the acient romens and many other cilvilisations used this to get water where they wanted it simply but effective so with the nile running thoguht egypt meaning the egyption people could get the water to there crops and houses easily with out having to trek the desert where surely thousands would die of diadration or hunger

mrs sonny looked really pissed off now

hiero smiked

are u ok mrs sonny u looka bit ill maybe u should hav a vacation or a brake said hiero smothly

or maybe he should shut up thought mrs sonny angrily

i am ok said mrs sonny trying to resist the erge to choke hiero

as it appears that i know everything about eygpt can u give me the final exam said heiro so i can ace it and get on with my life

ok said mrs sonny hopeing that the new student would failure the test and stop being so aragant

thank you said hiero cooly

he lookeed though the paper and began to zoom though paper and said done it was way to easy not even a challenge

handing the paper over to mrs sonny who looked like she was gonna exploud with anger and take it out on him

u passed said mrs sonny distastefaly and got full marks

not surprising said hiero mockly your mortal mind couldnt possbley out smart me

god 1 moresmart ass coment and hes a deadman thought mrs sonny

i might as well leave for now so i dont get bored said hiero yawning in boredom

yeah u might as well said mrs sonny angerily but 1 more queastion then you may leave

how many gurdians existed in past said mrs sonny licking her lips with taste of victory

there is eight gurdians mrs sonny all the gurdians were hybrids said heiro smothely

you worng said mrs sonny theres only six so your not the smart ass you think u are

actully there is eight said hiero the six heiros who the elder gods apointed to the postion the gurdians were called hiero 1seriph2serrio 3 lea 4 zoey 5 natasha 6 but theres was 2 more gurdians that those gurdians didnt know about they were called broilia and the girl was called katanna said heiro smothely

just look out the acient stones they tell the past so your i see i am correct said hiero now i must take my leave

mrs sonny was fumeing litruly steaming smoke out of her ears takato had never seen mrs get so out classed as she did today

god that hiero is really somthing said jeri in flirting way

yeah said alice with hearts as eyes at that moment

takato rolled his eyes

he picked up his stuff and walked out calmly

takato saw impmon laugthing is guts out on the tree out side

now for ur worksheets said mrs sonny lividly

impmon had disapeard now

takato shuruged it off

**(GYM)**

heiro walked in with impmon at his heel

guiamon said hiero we going for walk untill next lesson

ok said guiamon who looked like a guiamon except black and larger

they walked out of the gym and decided go to the park

where they saw calamon geting chased by a triceymon

hey leave him alone said hiero

help me said calamon pleading

he got out his gold digivice and actervated warp digievolution

impmon warp digivovle to bealzmon

bealzmon attacks with darkclaw

triceymon tried to hit bealzmon huge beam from its mouth

but bealzamon easily dodged and countred with rappid firer attack from his duel pistols

**(classroom)**

the girls were still talking about hiero out smarting mrs sonny

dam a digimon just biomerged said rika worriedly

we need to stop it said takato before it hurts anyone

mrs sonny can i please be excused from class said takato i need to go to the tolilet

no after u done ur work and the bell rings said mrs sonny angerily

takato thinks dam she taken out the little grudge with hiero out on us its not fair

**(Park)**

pulse laser shouted bealzamon it hit his mark and triceymon gets toppled over

finsh it off quickly said heiro no need to play games with it anymore

ok ok said bealazamon attacking with his darkness claw

bealzamon charged into triceymon and tore rite though him

arrrrrrrrrg said triceymon being deleated

bealzamon absorbed the data

come on next lesson goanna start i seeya later bealzamon said hiero and keep guiamon out of trouble please

thats easyer said than donesaid bealzamon

i know u can do it shouted back hiero befor turning around running again

sweat drops from bealzamons head in boredom

hiero ran back towards school and walked though the main entrance

**(classroom)**

heiros back said tk

yeah but the digimon just disapeard said rika

who could of got rid of it so easily

well bealzamon is a mega and likes to fight so he probly killed it off said henry

figures said takato

RING RING RING

get everybody got up for there next lesson

theres heiro said jeri god i must talked to that stud

hes sucha hunk said alice hes sucha guy

whats so special about him anyway said ryo jeliously

well for 1 thing hes better looking than u said rika cooly

the two other girls agreed with her

the mourning went pretty well

hiero thought the lessons were really boring tho

(Brake time)

hiero left his chemstry lesson and made sliver liquid for his arts and crafts his next lesson

he went over the tree where guiamon and impmon were waiting for him

here u guys said hiero passing them some some cobs and drinks

hmmmm said impmon coke sure tastes nice

wat u drinking said impmon

jambanettle tea said hiero simply its plain and spicy and it has a great taste too

i wonder where hiero went said alice i wanted to talk to him

why said henry why would u want to talk to him?

its simply she wants to go in his boxes for some cock said kazu laughing

shutup kazu said alice blushing

henry was geting kind of jelious now

god i hate that guy he making my chick want him more than mewait did i just say my chick shes not mine yet thought henry

i wanted to be alone with him said jeri her heart going a flutter

the guys rolled there eyes

he seems to hav all the girls inhis classes so far crushing on him said tk i wonder how he dose it

yeah but theres somthing about him which is strange said rika theres somthing about him which is so atracting

there he is siting with with two digimon said davis

where davis said henry

over there sais ken pointing at the tree where hiero was leaning on

the group decided to go and introduce there selfs so they walked up to him cashuely

hello said tai puting out his hand in greeting

hello said hiero cooly jumping up on is feet like cat so wat brings u to my presence said hiero calmy again shaking ties hand in respect

we just want to say hello and introduce our self said tai rubbing the back of his head

O said hiero u wanted introduce u selfs well some of u already hav by mrs sonny quit an anoying teacher i hav to say and a bit dumb too

so u remember said davis puting his had out

yeah said hiero cooly u most be daisuke davis but heiro just put his arms behind hid back

yes i am said davis proudly taken his hand back

the others could sense the tension between them and know thatthose two see to ditest eachother

yeah u the hot headed one who rushs into sitiratons without thinking said heiro cooly at least tai gets his self out of them with pure skill not luck like u do

u got that all in one said kari smiling at him plesently

yeah said tk hes pretty smart to know u that well davis

arrrrg said davis i am nohot head

your over confindence will be your undoing said hierio calmly plus i feel sorry for ones whos hav u as there leader cuz amerture mistakes cost lifes and i surprised u digimon dosnt find a better partner whos much moreskilled and intellgent than u

who do u think u are telling me wat to do said davis i best tamer in my group

your weak a weak tamer who has big mouth who cant back it up said hiero calmly and i feel sorry for your friends to hav such a incompertant fool as a leader or has friend your ways will cause u to again less alies and more people going against u plus u could cause some of your friends to turn against u

thats it said davis u done it now u son of bitch u made mad first u insult me is one but calling my friend like that is just going to far

calm down said hiero all that huffying and puffing is just waisting ur energy cuz u couldnt lay one punch on me.  
eat this said davis throwing punch at his face but dodged it with ease davis did mutiple punches but each one missed by miles

yawn said hiero is that all u can do u bore me, do u plan to bore me to defeat

arrrggggg said david trying to kick him but missed as well

davis was out of energy

darn hes to fast thought davis

its to time to end this game said hiero calmily siping his tea

hiero dodged his flurrry of punches and counted with a knee to the gut

aahhhhhhhhhhhhh screamed davis in pain falling to his knees while spiting out blood

davis no said melondy in tearses

you are a disgrace said hiero and waste of my time god the tea puts up a more intresting challenge than u

you goanna pay for this u son of a biiii said davis but was upcutted in jaw and flung into a tree knock out cold

noooooo leave him alone said melony going slap him

the others stood in shock in wat they just whintnessed

hiero easily grabed her hand pulling her face inches away from his

you dont want me as enemey do u said hiero calmily so dont do that

hebrought his rite up to hers and gave her right snug sliping his tongue inmouth

she stood there in shock helet girl of her and smirked

not bad not bad at all said hiero smirkingagain looking at her

she had her hand mouth was she was daised and in shock

come on impmon and guiamon lets go said hiero seya you better decide who you want me to be a powerful allei or a powerful foe

guiamon lagging behind the two

the others checked on davis who still hadent moved

hes out cold said joe who was training to be a doctor plus he sufferd cut her head pointing to the back of his head where it was clearly bleeding as well as his nose mouth were

he should of held his temper said TK and he wouldnt be in this mess

well wat u would of done if somone was disarepecting u said melondy who just came to from her daise

yeah but when u think about it said kari davis asked for it he was being way to cocky and arragant for his own good

i agree with that said tk he always been very anoying it takes me a while to calm down from some of davis actions so really i dont blame the guy

but what really in my mind his wat he said a couple a minutes ago said matt his he are friend or enemey

yeah said tai that worries meas well

the afternoon went smoothly for hiero he made some new equinmnt for his digimon

heiro walked to the parking lot and hoped onto his harley davison and speeded off into the distance

i wonder wat i lies for me in future said hiero but are the digidestined my friends or foes

he waited a few seconds befor saying only time will tell

**TO BE CONTINEUD !**

**well poor david but at lies in the future for our heros**

**is hiero a friend or foe?**

**many more queastions hav croped up **

**plus chapters 1 to this one have been inproved **

**stay tuned to find out**

**seya **

**plz review**

**if u hav any idears for the future chapters please tell me **

**plus ive decided there goanna be some sorato romance in this in futura chapters as wellother ones 2 **

**next Chapter 6: Friend or foe ?**


	6. Love or lust part 1

**Digimon:Lost Chapters Love or lust part 1**

**hello everyone again i dont normal talk to at the beigining of the story but i am just saying that the chapters changed the chapter foe or friend will be later on so i put this to replace as my most freaquint reviewer wanted me to add more couples into so this one is for people who like romance.but will any of the couples have the will to tell there love there true feelings. Thischapter has a lot of flirting in it lol for some couples.**

The wealther was strangerly off balance today as the it was spring but it was snowing white fluffy lumps.

hiero was just waking up alot earlyer than usuel.

ahhhhhhhhhh said herio yawning looking out of the window

hes was shocked and pleased it was the first time hes ever seen snow for real he lived in hot country and was almost inpossble to snow there

bealzmon was woken up by hieros long loud yawning

hey man can you keeping down some of us are still trying to sleeping you know said bealzmon

sorry bealzmon i thought you were already up said heiro cooly

well i am not said bealzmon so can you try to keep it down said bealzmon

i will try said hiero smirking yeah i besoquite tha u wouldnt know i am here

he noticed guiamon wasnt in his bed like he always normaly is

hey bealzmon do you know where guiamon is said hiero confused

bealzmon shruged i dont know your souposed to watch in the mourning when you not in school

then there was a loud CRASH down stairs

they both looked at eachother already knowing it who could be** (who else)**

dose that awnzer your queastion said bealzmon sarcasticly

hiero teleported down stairs in the kitchen only wearing his jeans

there he saw guiamon looking around incently

it wasnt me said guiamon looking around

hiero rolled his eyes

WHACK

a frying pan fell off and landing on guiamons head and he fell of the table with a loud thud

GOD CAN YOU GUYS BE ANY LOUDER ! shouted bealzmon

**(god those 3 guys crack me up lol)**

ouch said hiero looking at guiamon who has 3 bumps on his head **(ouch thats got 2 hurt lol)**

he helped up a slightly daised guiamon whos was talking in giberish **(lol sounds like my lost great granny)**

god what a mess said hiero scratching his head

my dads goanna kill me said heiro out loud

wait a minute i would be if i wernt a super fast hybrid said hiero making a mess like this childs play

hiero super speeded around the kitchen and tidy the mess leave it sparkling in about 10 seconds

now guiamon wat did u want to get said hiero shouldnt u be bed like usully are

i was hungry so i wanted to get somthing to eat like red meat said guiamon licking his lips

the red meat is stored in cella said hiero pointing below to a trap door he teleported and come back with two red meat a gave them to guiamon who began to eat like dinosours when hes sees meat **(God no manners)**

he rolled his eyes

note to self never dress as red meat in front of guiamon thought hiero

dont make any more mess please guiamon said hiero if u need somthing ask dad or bealzmon when i am not here dont get it your self

guiamon nodded

i am goanna take a shower ok lets just hope the house is still here when i get back said hiero

dont count on it said bealzmonchuckling

ha ha very funny said hiero sarcasticly

hiero grabed his towel and walked in to have a shower

he came out 10 minutes later wraped in towel around his waist and began to get dressed

it was still snowing so he put on his white tank top and jeans and biker boots and banndanna and skieing glasses and grabed his snow bord

**(noteall of his gears white that he is wearing so basicaly hes goanna be very hard to see in the snow) **

he went down stairs got is food and his nettle tea plus he pored out some to drink then and took off with some cash.

hey you guys i am going to school now ok said hiero waving good bye

bye hieromon said guiamon

but got no reponse from bealzmon

he walked out to the front yard admring the white plain

the gates of his mansion opend for and closed behind him he left the premersis

time to kick some light speed said heiro excitedly jumping on his ski bord zooming of so fast that he looked like he had teleported God i envy him being able to travel faster than the speed of light.

**(meanwhile)**

around the time when the time hiero just woke up

the bueti of kari sleeping peacefullyshe isdreaming about somthing she deseird the most

**(karis dream)**

she was in a church with loads of guests which were her friends or family

kari was wearing a beutiful whitedress with some red roses in hand

do u kari Kamiya take this man to be lawfully wedded husbond said priest

i do said kari smiling at her love of her life or just one 1 of them **(who do u think it is)**

do u Tk ishida take kari to be your lawfully wedded wife said the priest

I do said tk looking back at her smiling

tai and matt giving them a thumbs uo

with the power invested in me i prounce you husband and wife said the priest hapily

the guest clapped at the new the couple some of them whisting or hooting

you may now kiss the bride said the priest

tk and kari turned to eachtother and tk lifted up the vail so that he could see karis pretty face and they leand in to kiss eachother

everbody in the crowd said awwwwwwwww and some hollad

when they pulled apart it wasnt tk face in front of her it was davis which then turned to hieros

he had is usuel smirk on his face

**(End of dream)  
**she began to stire from her confusing dream

the one rhought which stuck in her mind

who do i like more tk my good friend who i known foryears or hiero a guy i seemed to be falling in love with thought kari but i also i like davis a lot too

this is so confusingsaidkari

she got out of bed seeing gatomon sleeping at the foot of her bed she thought maybe i should take shower to take my mind of it

she headed to the bath and locked the door

hearing taishuffling in his bed grumbling about somthing probly mimi it was pretty ovious that mimi and tai had a crush on eachother to everyone else but to them it appeard oblivious

probly his undying lust for her she laughed at the thought but quickly shook it away but she had undying lost for both tk and hiero and somtimes davis she could feel her pjs pants get wet with thoughts of them. **(God she gets turned on pretty easily)**

she began to take of her clothes pjs and she slipped out of her pink pj top and let it drop to the floor she wasnt wearing anything underneath

she liked tk for the longst time but since she met davis she didnt like him at first since being like more like her borther except younger and boy hes was anoying in her books but soon starting to devolop feelings for him when he started to act more resposnerble and started flirting various over girls E.g melony. its like when he liked her she didnt so she teased him by flirtingwith tkbut when he didnt she liked and got really jelious and upset whenhe starting liking other girls over her.(she expects every guy to fall to feet in front of her thats just arragons so its good on davis making her get a taste of realty lol)

then this hiero guy comes into her life put yet another man that shes got a serious crush on now.

she then pulled down pj pants. she didnt where anything under PJ's she then turned on the shower paintenly waiting for it get to its perfect temperture and then steps in while waiting she played with her pussys lips geting her self to moan with pleshure plus making her self come on her self even more since her pussy was wet since herwet dreams.

she washers her self down for a bit cleaning her hair and nobberly bits and varios other bits and about 5 minutes later she comes out wraped in a towel drips wet and makes her way to her room.

as she comes out she just relises a fully dresed tai coming out of his room.

kari if you dont hurry up your goanna be late for schoo said tai stairing out a surprised kari plus its snowing out side and you know what that means and kari stop stairing out me a guy could take that the way

god i am not stairing at u but why are u stairing at me for said kari blushing plus cant a girl take shower with out being checked out.

who said i was checking you out said tai angerily i am not davis you know

i know said kari angerily

you were staring at me like u do withdavis said tai **(god thats just plain worng you sister checking you out thats not rightlol)**

shut up said kari blushing i dont stair at davis

tai walk past and said you better choose quick before they all taken.and your left with no one

and whats that souposed to mean said kari

you know exactly wat i mean said tai you know that you talk in your sleep and 1 more thing it keeps me awake cuz your keep hav your fanstasy about tk and davis and god only knows who else

kari blushed tomato red i dont

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh tk i love u said tai mockerly ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh davis i love you please take me now i am so ready now.

shut up said kari blushing if she could blushing any reder she would i dont talk in my sleep i dont have wet fanstasy about them or anyone else

you do why are you always blushing and when davis or tk start flirting with melony you get all upset and jelious

she blushed ok ok so i really like them so wat you like mimi said kari

tai blushed

in fact i got a good mind to tell them about it said tai smirking a smirk simmerler to heiros

dont even bother said kari dont please there will think i am a right wierdo and i have no chance and i never forgive you

or they want you even more said tai but u could be right

just dont tell them please said kari giving him the puppy dog eyes

that dosnt work on me sis said tai and might still tell it depends on what mood i am in school **(older borthers are so cruel lol)**

umphf said kari running into her room

tai satisfied with anoying his sister makes his way down the stairs.

ring ring ring ring

hello said tai awsering his mobile

hello tai said a high pitch girly voice **(guess who that is)**

Yo mimi how it going said tai hapily

fine tai but how about you said mimi flirtinly

everything great now i just got up about 10 minutes ago said tai happily

god i cant get mimi out of my mind shes like a angel and i want to take me to heven or some where close thought tai

tai said mimi are you listen to me

sorry mimi i was just in my own little world said tai cooly so i didnt here what you said.

oh but i wished i was there with you said mimi suductivly all alone no one to destrub us

do you said tai lustly now

yeah said mimi happily i was just saying i was saying how i couldnt get you out of my mind

oh god tais so cute when hes romantic and lustful thought mimi feeling her self get wet

me too said tai your like an angel

thanks tai said mimi rubbing her pussy though her panties geting wetter by the second

so wat are doing for spring breake said tai i hav no idear wat i am doing

well i dont know said mimi my parents will be away for 3 weeks on buisness trip there going on a long cruise lucky them

oh said tai i thought you would be going with them tho

i know i thought i would to said mimi but i would miss you so much

me too said tai

so wat u doing now mimi said tai

just masterbaiting on my bed said mimi full lust and sexist

she would hav to change her panties cuz they were really wet

i got 2 go tai love said mimi i have to change my panties there wet she pulled the underneith part away so that her pussy lips could air and continrued poke her finger in and out leting more milky goodness to come out.

ahhhhhhh moand mimiin pleashure

are you ok mimi said tai

yeah just feely really horny said mimi lustfully

ahhhhhh said tai i wished i was there

me to said mimi sedutivly **(god why dont those to quit playing games and get down to buisness if u know wat i mean)**

bye now said mimi lustfuly ile seya in school love u bye mwa i cant wait to seeya u later i hav to tell u somthing very inportant

ahhhhhh helllll yeeeeahhhh byyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee mimi i cant wait either said tai in daise

did mimi just say to me that she loved me thought tai if this is a dream dont wake me up

by this time kari had dried her self and was geting dressed in her uniform

she was wearing bright pink panties and bra

she pulled up her green school skirt and pulled on her white school shirt folowed by green blazer

she tied a pink ribbon her on underneith her colla and put on black high heel shoes she herd her brother speak in gibberish

and towards the door when she saw gatomon look at her

hello gato said kari sweetly

hello kari said gatomon

i wonder who i am goanna choose said kari woriedly

dont know said gatomon

tai had only got down a couple minute ago since having his sizzerling one on one talk with mimi

whats with you said kari be on the phone with mimi again havent you why dont you ask her out so u two can you first over and done with.

shut up said tai blushing or ile tell tk and davis about you little wet dreams and i might tell the new about how freaky you are and then he will hav nothing to do with u

she gasped and kept her mouth shut for the rest of dinner

god hes goanna use that against me untill i finally tell 1 of them my feelings. but who? its really hard thought kari

**(Mimi House)**

mimi hung up the phone after a sizzerling conversation with tai. she didnt want to hang up but she had to her panties were quit soaked since she started to him she wet her self with lust and thoughts about tai and couldnt help it she loved him to bits she wouldnt survive without him.

mimi took of her shoes and sliped out of her skirt and sliped out of lavander wet panties she decided than she will change her bra so that they matched as well

she pulled her blazer and ribbinand undid herlavender bra leaveingin thenude it would be funny tai walked on her geting change if that did happen one day she would pounce on him and beg him to fuck her untill they had no energy left to fuck anymore **(god she is really turned on)  
**she went to her dresser pulled out some orange matching bra and panties and sliped into them and then put on the red of her clothes.

she then said out loud todays the day i me and tai are goanan admit the truth.

Mimi could remember the first time she got very turned on about tai it was in the digimon world when they were about to face piemon

**(Flashback)**

mimi saura and kari were bathing in a hot spring and were on in aware of the peeping tom spying on them.

and we were talking about who we liked.

so who do you guys like said saura smiling at her two mates

well we all know kari likes tk said mimi

hey said kari blushing no i dont we just really good mates

dont try and hide it we know you do said saura we not goanna tell anyone its our litle sercret

ok i do said kari blushing hes might be a bit of baby but hesso kind and really cute

so who do you like mimi said saura intrestingly

Please dont be matt thought saura

well i like tai said mimi blushing hes so cute when tries to act like the hero and trys rescue everyone on his own and plus hes so warm hearted.

jeeze said kari.

you do said kari and saura surprised

well theres a shock said saura i always thought you liked izzy even if hes a computer nerd

well i dont like izzy is a ok guy in all said mimi but hes too smart for my liking normaly half of the time i dont even know what hes talking about.

yeah i know what you mean said saura he speaksso technol

so who do you like saura said kari looking at her

yeah said mimi we have all told you who we like now its your turn.

well i like matt said saura blushing tamato red

you do said mimi i always thought u liked tai u two were a right couple

yeah i always thought you and tai were ment to be said kari cause when you two lived really close together you always flirted and a couple close moments when u nearly kissed.

sora blushed well i like matt nowi still like tai as i always did buti think i ve havfalling head over heels in love for matt.

there was russerling in the bushes. whos there u perferts shouted mimi chucking a stone into the bushes.

but it never hit anyone.

probly just a digimon said saura then a rustle in the bushes and goommamon came out and went jumped into the water

hey said saura have u ever heard of privcy whacking him over the head

**(goomamon really cracks me up)**

yeah said kari is joe there with you

yeah he should no better said sora

no said a dizzy goommamon

so it was only you then said mimi angerily chucking him out making him fly over the water.

ahhhhhhhhhhhh said gommamon going flying lessons untill he was out of sight

never mess with mimi thought sora

gommamon shouted tai

gommamon shouted matt

i thought i heard him over here said matt pointing to the bushes where the girls are bathing

are u sure said tai the girls are souposed to be bathing near by so lets hope we dont run into them

yeah said matt they be right anoyed

ok said tai

they walked though the bushes

the girls heard the bushes move again as the matt and tai appeard

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh screamed the girls as tai and matt acidently walks in on them bathing

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh shouted the guys

god another 2 perferts said saura angerily

tai and matt staired at them

did you get good lookthen said mimi looking disgusted

sorry ladies said tai rubbing his head with his hand we were just looking for

gommamon finshed matt puting your hands up in defence

i bet u did said sora i bet you to just wanted to get a good look at us in the nude

no we didnt said tai joe told us to help him find gommamon so thats we were looking around

we had no idear you were bathing here we thought u just were talking girly talk said matt cooly we tried not to run into you

yeah i even a said a couple of minutes ago that we better not run into u said tai

yeah and its my fault said matt i said i thought i herd gomamon over here said matt so tai folowed me here so its not is fault.

see its hisfault not mine said tai smothely and u can blame gommamon forrunning off and joefor asking us help him find him

still udid one into us you could of called in here and ask if we were in her

they were both stll stairing still

do you mind said saura looking disgusted at the guys stairing at them

look ladiesyou should beflatterdwe stairng at u said tai smothely

umph said sora you never change tai

yeah said kari

you to should be ashamed of your selfs said mimi angerily and you wouldnt want uswalking in on youbathing

we wouldnt mind said matt

it would be a pleshure saidtai you could join us even you couldnt resist that

mimi and sora tried not to like the idear

hey guys said tk running towards where he herd tai and matt.

ahhhhhhhhhh said tk blushing

god said kari boys they such perverts

no we not this was ancident said all three of them it was an acident

could of fooled me said saura

but first before we go have you seen gommamon said matt cooly

yeah mimi chucked him out behind u cuz he was being a peepingat us as well said saura

thx said tai said running in that direction

matt and tk folowing at his heal

sorry kari said tk waving back at her

they heard one of them say somthing about one the girls had a nice rack.

boys said the girls rolling there eyes

yeah but i didnt really mind tais idear said mimi dreamily it would of been great

well yeah but if the others caught us like that they wouldnt let us live it down

but decided if the boys did go for a swim or bath they would walk in on them for payback

(**hey i think the guys should jumped in there with they them cuz they couldnt walk away unless they wanted flash there bodys trying to get out lol)**

**(later on that day) (note that this still in the flashback) **

tai matt and tk went off for a swim

izzy joe and the 3 girls were left behind

they found a larg lake about6 minute walk from camp

but the girls folowed them unnoticed

the guystook of there clothes and tai cannon balled into the pool

the girls were in the bushes

god tais got agreat body said mimi blushing and gigling

matt has body to die for saidsora dreamily

tkhas sexest body i ve seen said kari blushing

its probly the only guys body you seen said mimi gigling

yeah said kari

you know that there goanna be right anoyed said sora if they find us plus they will tell every 1 else

yeah said mimi and kari

i think we should go in there with them said mimi gigerling

well we could but they see us nude when we walk to the lake to get into the watersaid sora

the guys were having a water fight along with there digimon

hey u guys wat u up to said girly voice

hello u guys wat are u doing here said sora

we wondering wat you doing we spying on those guys said mimi

izzy and joe came running down

hey you guys hav you seen the girls said joe

no said matt shrruging i thought they were with u guys back in camp

well this place is better for camp so we make it here said izzy

the girls can find where we are later said tai

izzy and joe unchanged and jumped in

they probly spying on us said matt looking around

they unto us said palmon

yeah i think your right said sora

wont surprise me said tai they couldnt risist geting some payback

the others agreed

come on out sora,mimiand kariwe know your there shouted tai

shouldwe said mimi

yeah said sora

wat about u kari said mimi

ok said kari

maybe theynot here saidanguemon

maybe i was wrong said matt maybe theyarnt perferted that after all

they probly looking for us said joe

yeah and they goanna be anoyed said tk when they find out we hav moved

theother guys agreed

come on we better look for them said tai we cant leave them out there all night

yeah saidmattand they forgive us for walking into them bathing earyler in the hot spring

you guys did wat shouted izzy and joe mouths open ajar and matt,tai and laugthed

awwwwwwww said mimi hes so cute when he tries play the hero

sora grabed matts stuff and took back the bushs

why u did that said mimi

its just i can see matt compleatly nude while he looks for his stuff said sora blushing at the thought

thats quite mean u know said kari

mimi comes back with tais stuff

kari rolls her eyes and gose to get tks stuff which she dose sucessfully

now we have to sit and watch

come onguys lets go and find the girls saidtai there lost sheep without us

the othes laugh and get out as well

mimi gasped as he saw tais long juicy member

mimi felt her panties get wet and her nipples get harder

he hadsix pack but not as clear as matts but quit well built

well tais certainly got a good body but mattasa body of a god thought sora also feeling her self get wet in her undies

matts body was muscler and withhis body wet made him look even more attractive he didnt have bigger dick tai but was not far off

wellkari fought she was goanna faint when she saw tk come out in the nude

he hadbig member for his agehad willdefitly have sixpack when he reached hisbrothers age

all of the girls felt therepanties get wetter with milky goodness

the girls were drollinglitruly

god dontwakeme upsaid the girls together

dam wheres my clothes shouted tai

mineare gone two said matt looking around

yeah there gone said tk my hav completly disappeard

maybedigimon took them said izzy who had put on half of his clothes

maybe said joe but why would a digimon wanna there clothes plus expeclly not all of them

joe was fully dressed but looked a bit scruffy

well thats because its not a digimon the girls probly took them for some payback there probly spying on us right now laughting there heads off

yeah said matt i got agree with that

the other 3 just nodded

who ever u are give show your self shouted tai

come on lets show our selfs said sora

the two girls nodded

and all 3 of themcame out

hey guys said sora looking there faces and start gigerling

hellosaid mimi laughed a bit

hello said kari just smiled

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh shouted the three boys (lol thats just cruel) covering there selfs up and jumping in the lake

girls just some more

arnt u guys missing somthing said sora holding up matts jeans

the guys were blushing bright red

joe and izzy just stood there feeling sorry for there 3 friends

come on arnt u get ur stuff said mimi holding up taisboxes

get off them said tai blushing

make me said mimi sticking her tongue out teasingly

we never went far said tk

kari held uptk top

thats not fair said matt your being really nasty

well you saws usin hot springs so it only fair

fair shouted tai we didnt even see u girls nude cuz we perferts like you are

the otherguyshad toagree

come on arnt u gonna get you stuff back said sora laughing tai looked at matt

matt nodded and nodded to tk

tknoddedunderstanding

the guys got out

the girls were shocked that they got out

wait guys u wouldntsaid sora knowing wat they were goanna do

time foraswim ladies said tai

tai grabed mimi

they grabedthe girlspushed them into thewater

ahhhhhhhhh they screamed

the boys laughed but were pulled in by the girls and were having a water fight **(hey i le join in lol)**

tai was tickling mimi mimi was splashing water at them

matt waschasingsora

tk and kari were tickerling eachtother

we leave youalone untill u settledown

izzy began to set up camp

once matt caught sora they were tickling eachother

and now mimi and tai were tickling eachother

**(end of flashback)**

mimi grabed her stuff thinking about all the happy times she had with tai as well as the embrassing

**(School)**

god when heiro gets here i am goanna give him a peace of my mind said melony angerily

god poor davis looked so alone and hurt in the hospital thought melony but that kiss that hiero gave me really turnd me on last time but i was too shocked to react to it

look melony i dont think its a good idear to get on hieros bad side said tk you might end up like davis

plus its not your problem to deal with and hiero seems to be a nice guy said ken

yeah and you really looked like u enjoy that kiss he gave you said yoeli teased

yeah and you told me and sora that kiss was the best u ever had and the first

melony blushed and said shut up

and thats another thing that i need take out on him said melony davis was the souposded to be my first to kiss me

well he isnt said cody so get over it

**(Soras house)**

sora was dialing a number on her phone as she lied on the bed nude since she couldnt be botherd get dressed yet plus after she has her talk with matt shes goanna have a veru wet pussy

hello came a cool guys

hello matt said sora excitedly

oh hello sora said matt cooly and excited its good to hear from you so how it going

i am fine wat about u tho said sora saudutivly

i am ok said said matt any way its unlike u to ring me up at this time

oh said sora are u just waking up sorry if i woke you up babes

did she just call me babes thought matt dreamily

no no i ve been up for ages said matt i am just wondering why

well i am just bored said sora flritingly so i decided to ring my favorite guy up and i really missed u

favorite guy said matt me

yeah of course u who said sora gigling slightly who think i ment?

oh nothing said matt so wat u up to now

i am just lieing on my bed in the nude said sora sudutertivly

matt felt is croch get stiff why choking on the rice he was eating

wat about u then said sora happily

just eating said matt cougthing rice

are u ok matt said sora worriedly

yeah just fine said matt

well i miss you so much ile be waiting for me at school said sora

i miss you to sora said matt how can i not u always can make me laugh and u like an angel

awww thx said sora i ve got to go love u bye

matt felt like he was in heven

sora hung up

and grabed her white bra and panties set and sliped into them

she had curves in all the right places

she then sliped on her school uniform and heading down for breakfast thinking about matt

**(Hospital)**

izzy and joe were seing him since he was beaten up pretty badly

hello guys said davis happily

hello davis how it going said izzy

i am just sore said davis rubbing his ribs

not surprised you took quite a beaten yesterday said joe

i know that hiero guy is out of control said davis angerily

well davis you were asking for it said izzy you should of kept your mouth shut then u wouldnt be in sucha state even wjen you were on the floor bleeding badly from and mouth u still called him so he uppercuted you knocking out cold

well thanks for the covidence said davis

and i couldnt find a single floor in his defences or couldnt match his fighting style to anything on the net

dam said davis

but we gotta go bye said joe turning a walking

and when u get back your goanna stay well away from him got it

and the other bad news his that well while you were knocked out melony tried to slap hiero and gave her the best snog of her life

he did wat shouted davis outraged

he gave her a french kiss said izzy

I AM GOANNA KILL HIM shouted davis THATS MY WOMEN

calm down do you wanna be made a fool again in front of her said izzy

i am not goanna be beaten twice said davis

seya anyways just try to calm down said izzy and we try to agoeate with him

**(school)**

hello you guys said mimi

hello said rest of them

a couple of minutes later sora tai and kari came into the school

hello tai said mimi excitenldy running to hug

hello mimi said tai blushing bright red

they looked at the couple trying not to laugh

hey you guys shouted matt as him and tk walked in

hello tai but it seems your busy said matt

mimi and tai broke apart blushing

but it was matts turn this time

yo sora said matt cooly

oh hi matt said sora running to hug him and gave him a peck on the cheek

matt felt like he was goanna melt

when they broke apart they saw that the rest of the group were stairing and both blushed a new shade of red

but they were interupted by :

wooohoooo shouted hiero who was skiing in style

god he sure knows how to travel to school in style said matt rubbing his head

the others nodded

and now i am goanna give him a peace of my mind shouted melony

as she walked towards him as he came to halt near the wall

no wait said tk you goanna get hurt

she lifted her hand to slap him

and was about walk right into to it but grabed her hand and pulled it down with ease

hello again said hiero cooly

hey let go of me said melony so i can slap u for hurting my friend

oh thats wat this is all about said hiero its his fault he shouldnt attacked me it was self defence

self denfence my ass said melony trying to pull away from his grasp but failed miserbly

she tried to slap him his other hand but it was caught easily

let go of me said melon trying to knee him but he caught with his own knee

let go of me screamed melony puling but having no luck

gladly said hiero he let go of her

her pulling caused her tolose her balance and fell into the puddle geting soked and hurting her knee

he could see her baby blue panties cause he legs were open and her skirt was up

nice panties said hiero pointing to her panties

blushing melony and closed her legs and pulled down her skirt

here let me help u up said hiero

he held out his hand but she slaped it away

god i just want to help said hiero

she tried to get up but fell over cuz of her hurt knee but hiero grabed her just in time

get off me said melony i dont need you help

look u cant even stand up said heiro cuz your knee hurts

so i dont want your help u bastard said melony its ur fault i hurt it in first place

you the one who told me let go said hiero checking leg

ahhh said melony wincing in pain god all u wanna do is touch me

i am seeing how bad your leg damged said hiero its just a bad broze just try to keep the weight of it for a couple of days and it should be fine

ahhchoo said melony sneezing on the floor see i am all wet cuz of you and i have wear these clothes all day

here he said giving her pack of tishues

she snatched them out of his hand

arnt u goanna thank me then said hireo i help and u just dont even say thank you

umphf i never asked for your help just did it anyway said melony so i dont need to thank you

i helped u cuz i am nice guy said hiero plus i feel kind of guilty for hurting your boy friend

hes not my boy friend said melony hes a friend

fine then your friend said hiero walking off he gave her gave her one lastglare and walked of clearly anoyed

hes kind of cute i didnt mean to sound ungrateful thought melony

the othes came up to her

are u ok said tk putting his hand on her shoulder causing kari to get jelious

yeah said melony

i think you were being a little harsh on that guy said ken he was only trying to help you could of at least thanked him

i never asked that bastard for help said melony i am soked and i have a sore leg cuz of him

let me take a look at your leg said joe cuz i ve been trained in first aid

joe looked at it just a brooze nothing serious

thanks joe said melony but i still need to change out of my clothes

tell my teacher tk that i got soked and need to change said melony walking towards the school entrance

ok said tk waving good bye

she walked home in about 12 minutes

2 minutes longer than usully cuz of her leg

she opend the door walked up stairs and locked the door

she pulled of her blazer

hello said a firmilr cool voice

wat are u doing here said melony

nothing really came to see where you went said hiero cooly again steping towards her

why said melony steping back but coulding go any further

i came here to get changed said melony so can you please leave

why said heiro cool continueing to walk closer

god hes so dashlingly handsome but kind of scary thought melony

cuz your not souposed to be here said melony starting to get scared

so your not said hiero your souposed to be here either steping closer so that they just inches apart

and you still havent thank me for helping said heiro cooly

is a thank you why you are here said melony looking him his blue eyes which were like two blue icey cyristals but sent shivers down her spine

kind of said heiro stairng right back out her shes not bad looking for a mortal sucha nice body shame about her coldness

thank you said melony now can you leave

but her heart wanted somthing more than that

god i want him so badly thought melony

she was enchanted by his eyes

heres a rose said heiro passing her it she grabed a hold of it

god its buetiful thank you said melondy geting closer

but not as beutiful as you said heiro get his face closer

god shes like an angel wat am i saying am i in love thought hiero

god i think i am falling for him thought melondy

she couldnt resist him any more and leand in closing her eyes ready for pure bliss and pleshure

davis was walking towards melondys house since he saw melondy walking down here

wats she doing thought o forget it she wants me i want her wats the point resisting thought heiro

he closed his eyes and leand in she saw him do this and closed her eyes again

they both leand in untill they connected.

they both unleshed there fiery kisses

she moand as he sliped his tongue in her mouth she sliped hers in

she felt her panties get wetter as he intense the kiss stick his tongue further in.

her arms wrapped around his and his arms went around her waist

he pushed her onto her bed

she continued to moan

she know that if davis caught it would be the end of their friendship and she couldnt blame him how would you feel if your best friend was making out with guys who kick crap out of you

he pulled of her ribbon and undid her shirt while she took off his cape unwhere that davis was knocking on the front door

hello mrs konoche

hello davis said mrs konochic aint you souposed to be at the hospital

i came to see melondy said davis

ok shes upstairs i think shes geting unchanged said mrs konichi

he had her shirt off and now pulled of her skirt reavling her baby blue panties and bra

he poked at her tight pussy though her panties

she moand

he herd melondys moan and walked in and could belive his eyes he saw a half naked melondy and hiero kissing her on the bed

what the fuck said davis in shock

they both looked at him

**To be contineued**

**how you like it that his part 1 of 3 parts of lust or love part of the saga**

**please read and review**

what will be davis reaction to finding hiero and melondy making it out ?

will tai or mimi confess there feelings for eachother?

how will sora and matts first date turn out?

will tai tell tk about karis wet dreams about him

all this and more on the next exciting episonde of digimon:lost chapters


	7. Love or lust Part 2

Digimon:Lost chapters Love or lust part 2

recap:mimi relives old memories of her and tai as well as her other friends but will she tell tai her feelings for him.

Will matt or sora tell there feelings for eachother?

who will kari choose to go out with?

What will happen between davis melony now that shes been caught making it out with hiero?

all this and more on the next exciting episode of digimon: lost chapters

here said hiero passing melony a rose

thank you said melony holding the rose tightly steping closer to hiero

God i want him so much thought melony screw this. my hormones telling to forget davis and score big with heiro and i think i should do it

melony closes her eyes and leans foward

whats melony doing thought heiro who am i kiding she wants me i want her so why fight it.

he closes his eyes leans towards her

she opens her eyes to see hiero leaning in

she smiles closers her again ready for another incredible kiss

they contineud to lean in untill they connecected

hmmmmmmm moans melony in pure bliss

he sliped his tongue in her mouth explouring her mouth and throat

hmmmmmmm moand melony in pure pleashure

she sliped her tongue and exploud his mouth and throat

he went in even further

she gasped in shock and pleashure

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm moand melony

she wraped her arms around her neck and legs around his waist and intenserfid the kiss

he wraped his arms around her waist

he pushed her onto the bed and fell on top of her

she opend her eyes and they sparkeld with mischeif

they were to engadeged with eachother that they didnt hear a knock on the front door

he pulled of her green ribbon and he contineued to strip her

he pulled of her shirt and pulled down her skirt revealing her baby blue panties and bra

he poked his finger up agaist her pussy though her panties she gasped in sheer pleashure he then undid her bra and pulled it of her

they didnt here the door swing open

unnoticing davis standing there he pulled down her undies and kissed her neck causer her to moan with pleshure 

WHAT THE FUCK shouted davis

they both turned to see davis fumeing

its not wat it looks like said melony her hands up in defence

you can fool me said davis angrily

you are making out with the guy who beat the hell out of me said davis in tears YOU BETRAYED ME

no i didnt said melony in tears as well

shes right its not her fault i grabed and forced my self onto her said heiro cooly i wanted to fuck her brains out

she looked at him in sheer disabelive

i had my fun bye love birds mwhahahahaha said heiro teleporting i be back

oh sorry melony i shoudlnt of jumped to conclusions said davis giving a tight embrace

i can belive it thought melony he took all the heat from it when its my fault saving my friendship davis

i cant belive that bastard tried to rape you said davis its a good i came didnt i all he would of got away with it

yeah said melony lieing

why didnt u scream said davis

he said if i did he would kill me and u said melony lieing again

oh you poor thing i wouldnt know wat to do if i lost you said davis i love you i know i should of said it earlyer on but i didnt have the guts to

i love you too davis said melony hugging him back

he leand in and kissed eachother

god hes a rubbish kisser compared to heiro thought melony

davis was blushing i think you should get some clothes on

oh said melony blushing rose red

can you give me a couple of minutes said melony

sure babes said davis smiling still checking her out and left the room

heiro why did you do it thought melony 

she grabed some black undies and bra and got a dry uniform

and a dry a pair of socks

she looked out of room but theres body out there

then some put there hand on her shoulder startling her

heiro said melony hugging him on a tight embrace

hiya said hiero

why you lied to davis to keep us as friends i should of been in trouble not you said melondy crying

its ok said heiro i did it cuz i didnt wanna get in the way of true love.

you dont understand said melony pushing him in closing the door behind her

I love you said melony

you wat said heiro i dont understand

i love you heiro said melony i cant get rid of the feelings i have for you your the one for me

i thought you love davis said hiero i didnt want you 2 to fall out cuz of my mistake

please dont leave me said melony crying begging for him to stay

melony was on the floor crying her eyes out

please i love you said melony without you i am nothing i tell davis the truthe then u and me can be together

sorry melondy but i cant let u do that said hiero i seya around

please dont go i beg you said melondy i do anything i wanna you to be my first i want you to fuck me untill we have no energy left i wanna feel that feeling that i get when and you are one.

she kissed him on lips but he pulled away and said i am sorry melondy but me and you can never be

hiero teleported

noooooooooooooooo said melony sinking to floor crying in pain from a broken heart please nooooooooo i dont wanna lose you but i guess i have

heiro floating out side her house seeing her cry on the floor

sorry melondy said hiero disapearing

davis walks in and sees melondy crying on the floor

babe why are you crying hes gone said davis embracing her he wont hurt you again your pull though this i know you will your stronger than this.

davis i just wanna be alone for now said melondy

ok said davis but call me when you wanna talk

she nodded

and walked out closing the door behind him

whats worng with her thought davis its has to be because of heiro that bastard

hello davis my man said jason putting his hand out in high five

hello jason said davis glumily but i not in any mood for anyone right now cuz melony gone weird on me.

what you mean said jason puting his hand down

well first i catch melony with this guy on top of her said davis

yeah said jason

well so i think shes making it out with him said davis

yeah and said jason

so i start shouting at her and she looks really shocked and confused and scared said davis

wat happend man said jason

well she says that its not wat it looks like and i say you could fool said davis then the guy says he was goanna rape her

he was goanna do what said jason angrily

well then i realise that it wasnt her fault said davis he said he was goanna fucker her brains out

i cant belive it said jason why would anyone wanna hurt melony

so i go and hug her saying i am sorry for yelling at her and that i love her

well its not surprising that she went all weird cuz she was being sexuely asulted

so we kiss then she says that she needs to get dressed so i go down stairs to get a drink

yeah said jason

well i come back and she on the floor crying her eyes so i hug her ask wat wrong and she says she needs to be left alone said davis and i tell her to call me when she wants to talk

oh said jason ile go and talk to her ok

thx man said davis i gotta get home ok

ok said jason its good to see you up and about

melony was still crying on the floor feeling like shit like she was worthless

why she said arnt i good anothe for him thought melony am i trash why dose fate hand me such a cruel hand. ive never been this upset in my life its like he into my tore out my heart and crushed it in front of me

jason walked in

hello sis are you ok said jason

do i look ok said melony

jason was shocked her embrald green were puff red and sore and didnt sparkel instead they darkend

why dont you leave said melony i just wanna be alone

look melony me and davis are worried about said jason you cant sit up here crying on the floor hopeing for pain to go away cuz it will kill you eventully.

why are you upset said jason you wernt raped davis stoped him

he gose down stairs comes up and your like this said jason wat gives

well lets just say he wasnt raping me said melony i moved on him not him

what said jason looking confused

he never sexuley assulted me i wanted him have it off with me i the one who made the first move on him he didnt i was so turned on by him that i folowed my heart and horemoans and i enjoyed it and then davis walks shouting at us then my love of my life lies saying he was goanna rape me to protect me and davis relatioship.

oh said jason

then he gose and then david apoligises and tells me he loves me and i tell him i do and we kiss but hes a rubish kisser i tell him to wait out side so i can get dressed

yeah said jason

and i go back out there after geting dressed and davis not there and then that guy come back and startles me and i ask him why he lied and he said he wants me and davis to be together.

isnt that a good thing said jason

well no thats not said melony i tell him i love him but cuts me off and says that we can never be together.

melony starts crying again

there there sis said jason huging his little sister he most have a good reason to not to wanna go out with you.

yeah but i love him i beged him to stay with me said melony i want him so badly and i feel like he tore out my love and crushed it in front of me he destroyed my belive in true love cuz if it really exsited we should be together.

look sis just cuz you love them dosnt mean there will love you back said jason give him sometime he will come back to you eventully

are you sure said melony crying cuz i prey your right cuz i dont think i can live without him if i cant have him i am worthless

he will he cant resist you said jason he be back and he probly beg you to come back to him

you really think so said melony

yeah said jason but if he dosnt fairs plenty more fish in the sea

melony laughs you always can make me laugh jason

yeah its a good qualty of mine

i have to get back down stairs need help mom around the house said jason

i le help said melony

no no melony you have to go back to school said jason

shit i forgot said melony graber her bag

bye bro said melony

she grabed her bag and ran to the door

bye mom

bye melony said mrs knoche

melony walked out of the door and closed it behind her and started heading to school

(Classroom)

good morning class said mr higgons hmmmmm we see to be missing a few people. lets see davis i know about he had clash a another student,wheres miss knoche

all yeah sir she fell over earlyer on and got soked and went to get changed she should be back soon said tk

ok wat about mr sasuke said mr higgons

dont know said tk he was here earlyer but went off in a mood havent seen since

i am here said heiro cooly i just had to do somthing

you finally price your self in our pressense mr sasuke

today class we goanna do a poeam said mr higgens

what dose it have to be about said cody

its up to you said mr higgens now chop chop class you only have an hour to start and finsh

the teacher gave out paper and heiro began to write out a poeam

and in about 2 minutes he was done.

(i goanna skip the poeam part cuz i couldnt think of a good one)

well done hiero said mr higgens very impressed that was an excellent poem

the class clapped the girls whistled and cheered.

the doors swings open and melondy appears in her school uniform

yourlate miss knoche said mr higgens

sorry sir i had to change i was compleatly soked even my under garments said melony so i had to change or i would of catched a cold

ok i let you this time miss knoche but next time your being having a detention said mr higgens

thank you mr higgens said melondy

heres your paper now i want you to write your own poem of your choice

ok said melondy sweetly

she sat down at her normal place

the english lesson went well

ring ring everyone got up for break

hiero walked over to his normal spot and hanged out with guiamon and bealzmon.

guiamon eat red meat as usuel

bealzmon was eating apples he found on the tree aboth

heiro drinking his usuel tea and a apple

ken walked up to them

hello said ken cheerfully how it going 

hello ken said heiro cooly i am good wat about you

i am ok you want some companny i am bored with hanging with the others so i decided to come and see you.

fair anothe said heiro cooly your welcome to stay

thx said ken siting down with wormmon

hello you guys said wormon happily

hello said guiamon cheerfully

hello said bealzmon eating his apple

we have sports next said ken we have to do a 30 mile run seems quit a challenge said ken laughing

yeah said hiero siping his tea i look foward to it

thats good then said ken smirked

so why were you late to the english lesson then said ken cuz your not normaly that late

well i went for a long walk cuz i was bored said hiero taking another sip of his tea

oh said ken you have some intresting digimon

what you mean said heiro siping his tea again

well a black a guiamon there really rare said ken and bealzmon his a lot stronger than the usuel ones and your quit a strange one 2.

well we our quit unusuel but we dont mind said hiero do we guys ?

no they both said

ken chuckled

what you drinking said ken its looks unusuel 

its nettle tea

here trysome said heiro passing him the cup with some left

ok said ken sipping the last of it

hmmmmm said ken it tastes pretty good

yeah said hiero putting it away

RING RING RING

wells theres the bell said ken come on lets go to the changing rooms to get ready for PE

hiero nodded

hey theres ken said tk hes walking with heiro

oh so thats wheres he been said yoeli we not good anothe for him anymore.

(Changingrooms)

heiros clothes changed instanly

heiro pulls of his cape and leaves it on the hook

heiro was in white track suit kit and wore a white head band and wrist bands and his sunglasses

they joged onto the fields with mr steeds

hello class said mr steeds

hello the class said back

has i told you last week theres we goanna be doing a 30 mile run from the school grounds to oakvale and back

the quickest 3 will get medals and certifercuits and while the rest will get only the certifercuits

yes sir said the class

hey heiro said mr steeds you can either run with the rest or wide with me in the car since this your first time ok. so what will it be?

i run thank you said hiero cooly

ok i like that no fear said mr steeds just try your best

the kids got in a line

on your marks gets set GO said mr steeds

the kids bolted off but heiro shot off at the speed of light easily taken the lead

behind him was tk and ken and kari behind them and folowed closly by melony and then cody yoeli and

heiro was in oak vale in about 1 second and sat there waited

30 minutes later mr steeds pulled up expecting to be no one to be there but there was heiro sleeping on the grass

mr steed couldnt belive it

hello teach said heiro cooly wat took you i ve been here for 30 minutes

how you get here so fast said mr steeds

i ran like you said hiero cooly that means i am a gold mederlist

yeah i guess your right kid said mr steeds

mr steeds gave him the gold medal handed him a cetifercuit with his time which was 00:00.02

he could here someone call forb help it was kari

he put on his medal grabed is certifercuit and ran for kari

ouch my said kari tk help me

sorry cant gotta a race to finsh said tk

boys said kari sulking

she was picked up and speeded of for the finsh line

hiero you saved me said kari hearts bubbling aboth her

really it was nothing said heiro i just like to help and i didnt save your life

yeah but you helped me when others didnt said kari smiling at him

god hes so good looking and kind hearted thought i think i am in love thought kari go shes really beutiful god stop thinking like that thought hiero

they stoped at the finsh line kari holding onto heiro

well kari you in second place in 00:30:50 heres your sliver medal and certifcuit

thx sir said kari

he put her down her feet

thanks heiro said kari blushing your are my hero

awww shucks said hiero blushing

she leand in and kissed him on his lips

it was firery and passionate she tried to get her tongue in and he let her in

mmmmmmmmm said kari with pleashure

he kissed her back passiontly back sliping his tongue in

kari gasped

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm said kari wraping her arms around his neck wraping her legs around his sides

he stuck his tongue down her throut

she stuck hers down his

his arms around her sides

she lost blace and fell of onto the grass

he was on top of her

kari felt her panties get wet 

they broke apart wanting more

they both opend there eyes kari eyes weres showing love and other feelings

his eyes staring at her

well that was some thank you kiss said hiero cooly

theres alot more where that came from big said kari saductivly and to tell you the truth i am dying for more

are you now said hiero flirtingly

i am all yours said kari flirtingly you gave me the best kiss i ever had.

god i done it again i let my hormones drive me again so that another women his putty in my hands beging for more thought heiro

her hand reached for the zip of his track suit top and began to pull down

heiro kissed her again passionly she kissed him back even more passiontly

he kissed her neck while undoing the buttons of her gym shirt

ken was running in 3rd and just made to the finsh line

well done ken your third handing him the bronze medal

thx teach said ken grabing his certifcuit as well

he looked there was kari on top of hiero

ken rolled his eyes

god tk goanna be right pissed off when he says them

he undid her shirt buttons and touching her breasts

she moand

god i love you said kari gasping in pleashure

his other hand was up skirt and was finger pussy though her panties

your bit down there you know said hiero

kari blushed i get like that when i am thinking or making out with cute guys like you

tk well done your fourth ok

tk i sugest you dont go over there said ken

why said tk confused

cuz your not goanna like wat you see said ken

why said tk walking over there he stoped dead in his tracks

what the fuck is going on said tk staring at topless kari kissing hiero underneath her

i told you said ken just calm down

hey you bitch how dare you starting kissing another guy when you know i like you

he grabed her pulled her of him

ahh said kari puting on her shirt and botting it up

hey who you think you are kari playing with guys feelings said tk tears rolling down his face

look tk said i can go out and make out with who i like got it said a angery kari

hiero sat up zipping up is track suit top

look kari said tk you know i like you but you still make out with other guys

yeah but you always flirt with melony hopeing to get in her panties shut up said tk angrily hiting squere in the face

hey thats out of order man said ken you cant hit a girl

kari was on floor in disabelive that tk hit her

shut up ken said tk shoving him

hiero had anothe

hey you said hiero angerily leave my friends alone

fuck you said tk

he looked at the side and smashed him the face causing him to go crashing a foot away from hiero

hiero blew his fist

are you ok ken said hiero helping him to his feet

yeah he said ken but thats some punch

kari are you ok said heiro worriedly

yeah now your here said kari huging hiero

he noticed that the top of karis right eye is bleeding so he wipes

thanks hiero said kari huging him even tighter 

its ok said heiro hugging her back

melony seeing this got really jelious

mr steeds was checking on tk

hiero said mr steeds can you come here

hiero walked over kari and ken walked behind him

wats up teach said hieor cooly

why did you hit mr ishida said mr steeds

he hit kari busting the top of her eye and had ago at ken just cuz he wass trying to calm him down so hit him back to calm him down

its true said ken he shoved me over and whacked kari squere in the face.

well has theres 2 wittnesses i let u go with a warning said mr steeds

thank you said heiro cooly

now you younge man will come with me said mr steeds pulling up tk

we should head back too said ken

kari and hieor nodded

TO BE CONTINUED !

well that was a intresting chapter i know this one mainly a hiero 1 but next 1 will be a lot longer and will have soras and matts date tais and mimis picknic in the park as well as more couple action

seya until next time

plz read and review and thank you the people who reviewd

i hope your ready sorato fans cuz next chapter has alot about them

Chapter8:love and lust part 3 


	8. Love or lust Part 3

Digimon:lost chapters Chapter8:love or lust part 3 

hello guys thanks for the reviews and the posts on my forum your oppions are always appreicated well this chapter has been changed and will now have somthing diffent involved in it.

Recap:(authornote this goanna be diffent from wat it was on the last chapter ok)

WHAT THE FUCK! shouted davis as he stared at the hireo groping a naked melony underneaith heiro cries of pain or pleshure

they stared both stared as if davis was a ghost

hiero still had his on melonys breast her clothes scatterd on the floor in her room

he noticed her legs were wider open hieros left had his fingers up melonys sweet virgin pussy he could tell melony was feeling quite wet

hieros other her left breast

davis its not wat it looks like said melony seeming quite shocked and scared at the sametime

get off her you womenstealer said davis angerily turning his hands into balls

ok said hiero taking his hand of melony pink creamy breasts it were quite hard due to her steamy makeout session with heiro only minutes

he then pulled out his which was coverd in her melonys wet sticky orgasme she had from hieros pleasuring touch

he herd melony moand in pleasure or pain as he took his fist out of her tight entrance.

she didnt want him to though she felt like somthing special she feelings which she felt before she wanted more she wanted much more and a part of her know that davis couldnt possbley give her anything nearly as pleashuring as hiero did she thought davis was nothing compaired to hiero

melony i cant believe you betrayed you said davis tears rolling down his cheeks

i didnt said melony tears rolling down her face too it isnt my fault

it is my fault thought melony i the one who made the first move not him i its my fault i goanna have to tell him

yeah right said davis i am not stupid you know i can see you in the nude and that guy had his hands his hand all over you

melondy blushed it gave her a weird feeling when he said had all his hands over her she could actully feel his touch on her pussy lips and breasts like he as touching her

shes telling the truth said heiro i sneeked in here so i could trap her in here and force my dick in her tight entry

YOU BASTARD shouted davis YOU WERE GOANNA RAPE HER I GOANNA KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH

she has a really tight entry said hiero smirking i had trouble geting my fist her pussy but it was sure worth she quickly started to cum milky goodness

davis was geting more anoyed by the second

and she has nice taste said hiero licking his lips

whats he doing thought melony hes goanna take the heat from this on his own

you should of heard her squeele in pain said hiero it was to die for

god wat a gentalman thought melony he goanna take the heat from this me so i dont get into trouble thats so sweet of him

YOU BASTARD shouted davis charged at waving his fists but heiro side steped put his foot out in front of davis tripping him he fell hard on his ribs hiting his face flat on the table ahhhhhhhh moand davis rubing his ribs and forehead

he moand to melony to go and help so that she be off the hook

she nooded and blew a kiss at him

he felt butter flies in his stomach

you bastard said melony running to davis kneeling down infront of him

sorry babe said davis sorry for shouting at you i came out of the hospital just so i can see you

oh said melony feeling guilty why you get hurt again

cuz i missed said davis fresh tears running down his face i love you i always hav and always will

dont talk like that said melondy tears rolling down her face your acting like its the end

it might possbley well be said davis coughing out some blood i already had internal bleeding and my necks been injured quit badly and my skull was dented by the tree hit with my back of my head so i might brain damged plus hit the front of my head pretty hard a minute ago and my ribs might of been broke even more

noooooooo you cant die said melondy crying your stronger than this and i love you

davis smiled weakly and tried to lean

ahhhhhhhhhhh said davis holding chest arching his back in angernising pain

heiro was watching this

i could save him but i reveal who i really am and i cant yet reveal my self thought hiero

bye melondy whisperd hieoro teleporting

whats wrong said melondy i goanna call an amberlince

its my chest i think a pierce of bone has in pailed my heart when i fell

hieoro said melony looking behind her but noticed he went

dam thought melondy hes gone wat a time to go

she ran out of the room in panic

somone help me shouted melondy crying its davis hes dying

what said jason running out of his room whats happend and why are you naked

davis came out of hospital to see me when wasnt aloud out of there and triped up and i think hes got a bone stuck in his heart and i am in nude cuz i was nearly raped by guy who sneeked in my room omg said jason running down stairs for the phone you go and stay with davis

melony ran in there kneeling down next to david please last a little longer davis please for me

i will try babe puting his hand onto her cheek caressing slightly still grimercing in pain

good said melony crying dont try to talk save your energy i dont want you to die

theres one thing i want you to do said davis coughing more

yeah babe said melony crying more at the sight of davis i do anything for you

well i want you to kiss me said davis blushing so at least if i do ...

he was interrupted by someones lips against his her tongue in his mouth he kissed her back put his hers

she could taste the blood in his mouth she knew that he wasnt goanan make it he was too in pain and was loosing a lot of blood

mmmmmmmmmmmmm moand davis for first time in pleashure but was still in excusiating pain.

davis and melondy opend their eyes to see

well he not as good kisser as hiero but at least not rubish thought melody

melody smiled at him

he smiled back even though the pain

i must be in heven said davis weakly i probly be there soon

shuuuuur said melondy dont talk your waist your energy

ok said davis i can feel my self slipping from realty

she put her hand on his neck checking his pulse

your plusle is slowing down said melody tears down your face

jason came back

you look so beutiful said davis even weaker god each breath i do is harder everytime i do it

thanks said melody blushing

you have a body of an angel said davis smiling he said while rubbing her breast

she moand in pleashure amd she leand and kissed him again and he kissed her back

god you 2 still making out even when one of you dieing said jason siting on the bed

shut up said melody blushing its not funny its not time for a joke he aint goanna make it.

he might he might not said jason simply but you 2 will meet again maybe up there maybe in another life.

how do you know that said melody whipeing her face

cuz i know these things sis said jason and you should really get dressed i am surprised that daisuke hasnt died of shock of seeing you nude

god you never change said davis weakly still joking a around

ahhhhh said davis trying to sit up

dont move said melony pushing down you will cause your self more pain

she now on top of him trying to make sure he dosnt move anymore

davis was blushing seeing melody on top of him

she blushed when she felt somthing poke her crack causing her sensational feelings

davis krotch got all stiff and was sticking straight up cuz melody was on top of him and her entrance was stright aboth it so it poked into it

mmmmmmmm said melody god feels good even when coverd up god my sis gets turned on far to easily said jason

davis liked being like this

ahhhhhhh said davis feeling angernising stab pain in his chest

davis said melody new tears running down her face she hated seeing him like this

i can hear sriens they must be nearly here said jason

good said melody just a little longer babe but dont know wat am i goanna do if you leave me cuz i want to go with you its my fault your like this if i hadnt lied you wouldnt be in this state

wat you mean said davis looking at her confused

well hiero never was trying to rape i made the first move on him i leand in first to kiss him so its my fault i didnt think your catch us so i didnt bother risiting

melody you lied said davis tears trickling down his face you were making out with him so heiro lied to so u wont be in trouble.

davis i am so sorry said melody crying i didnt mean to hurt you

so i charged at him and got like this cuz i thought he was hurting you but you wanted it in first place

sorry said melody i am so sorry and cuz of me your goanna die

i think i want u to go melody its too painful to look out said davis

no plz said melody i wanna stay here with you i love you

go said davis coughting his guts out causeing more blood to spue from his mouth and nose

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shouted davis in pain but he didnt shout very loud tho

his moans of pain echoed though out the house and then silienced along with

nooooooooooo plz noooooooo said melony covering face not wanting to look at him die so painfully

he closed his eyes forever more.

dam his hearts stoped said jason trying to perform cpr but not geting a reponse after 2 minutes gave up

come on davis dont die on me now said jason come on wake up

after about 3 minutes resue team comes in

his is said one of the men

jason shook his head

oh we came has fast as we could said other man we so sorry

melody was crying to davis corpes beging him to say somthing but knowing he wont

jason knelt down had huged is nude little sister (ile give her hug lol)

she took of his wolf fang put around her neck put on his ring

please forgive me davis thought melody its bad anothe your gone but i am course of it i le miss you

(Schoolyard)

heiro was watching davis death though his mind reading

well i could of saved thought hiero but decide keeping my identy a secreat much more inportant than his life poor melody said hiero she goanna be really upset for ages and its my fault if i didnt lose control and stoped my self from kising him he would of been ok

(afternoon Pe)

your will be doing a 30 mile run from here to oakval the first 3 down there will get a medal and certifcuit while the ones below 3rd will only get a mimi shield tropy and certifcuit

well done hiero your first pe lessen and u easily the run said mr steeds handing him a medal

ahhhh said kari triping up landing on the snowy wet grass

hey tk shouted kari help me then

i cant i gotta win these race said tk looking back at her

please said kari giving him the puppy dog eyes

no one can resist this thought kari

o ok said tk running back and picking up kari and began to carry kari to the finsh line

thanks tk said kari smilling at him i know you would come back

god hes so cute thought kari pecking him on the cheek

tk blushed he put down kari

dam kari your hevey said tk laughing

no i am not said kari are you calling me fat

no i am just saying your heavey said tk

well nah nah said kari running head i see you at the finsh line

hey thats not fair said tk running after her

(Meanwhile) well done ken said mr steeds handing him the certifercuit and siliver medal and sat down next to heiro who appeard alsleep

at this point came kari in the lead by a aleast 3 seconds and tk closing in

i goanna be medlist said kari excitingly

no your not said tk laugthing and speeding up

dam thought kari

kari was slowely speeding up but couldnt really go much faster it was about 3 seconds for the finsh kari and tk neck and neck

dam your fast said tk your still keeping up with me

yeah said kari yeah but i am faster

no your not said tk i am much faster

if i dont think fast hes goanna overtake me ahh an i dear thought kari

god shes so pretty thought tk maybe if i let her win she mite reward me

hey tk said kari geting closer to him

yeah kari said tk geting closer to wat is it

i love you said kari joking trying to make him stumble

kari loves me thought tk

kari took the lead cuz tk in deep thought (idoit)

kari crossed the finsh line

well done kari said mr steeds passing her bronze medal and her certifercuit

dam said tk slowing down as he came to the finsh line

not to bad today said mr steeds heres your certifcuit

he walked over to kari

i beat you teased kari you for once

yeah said tk you used dirty trick

yeah but it got me 3rd place didnt it said kari gigling so that means i am faster than you

no your not said tk i let you win

try and catch me then said kari flirtingly kari began to run off tk chased her

ok said tk

kari turned to look where tk was and triped over

tk was there on top of her and she was underneath and starting tickling her

kari gigling in fits of laugther stop tickling me please

why sais tk continuing to tickley even more

cuz its not fair said kari between laughs please

you rather me do this said tk groping her breasts though her shirt softly squezing the ends of them

kari gasped in shock and pleasure

did tk just grop me thought kari cuz if he did it feels good

you like that said tk fliritingly

yeah said kari smiling at him sadutivly

he has to be my choice i love him to bits thought kari geting wet in undies has tk continiued to play with breasts ends

tk said kari i want to tell you somthing

yeah said tk looking at her but you know your buety is even greater than a angel

kari blushed thanks tk said kari kissing him the lips

if i am dreaming nobody pinch me cuz i dont want it ending said tk dazed

kari gigled

kari i am deeply in love with you said tk i always knew that i was

kari was shocked but very happie

i love you too tk said kari lean in towards him it was hard in her current postion

tk leand in towards her kari leand in as far as she could untill they connected in a firey passionate kiss

mmmmmmmmmmmm said kari moaning in pleasure as tk puts his tongue in her mouth she puts her in as well.

they both try to go in as far as possble

karis panties were geting wetter by the second from there intense kiss tk hands were on her breasts and karis hands were on tks ass

it was the first time they ever kissed and she glad it happend

they broke apart wanting more and open there eyes karis eyes were sparkerling with love and micheif

if they were alone she would of began to take of tks clothes but cuz the other students were around she didnt other girls or seeing tk uncoverd or perverted guys seing her.

awwwwwwwwwww said fermilr girly voice its about time aint it said yoili

how long have you been standing there said kari blushing have you see all wat we been doing

well we saw tk grop you and from then on said cody

tk blushed so did kari

ken came over

hello guys said ken hapily wats going on

well said yoili tk and kari were just making out

oh said ken looking at the two rolling his eyes.

so are you two goanna getoff eachotherthen said cody

tk and kari blushed

tk rolled off kari got up and helped kari to her feet.

wait untill matt and tai here about this said ken they should be happy

come on kids its time to head back called mr steeds walking to the mini bus the student folowing behind

the kids climded into the mimi bus kari and tk went to the back of the bus (naughty naughty lol)

ken and cody and yoeli went just in front of back seats ken sat on his own the left seat while yoili and cody went on the right (is there somthing going on between cody and yoili)

hiero came on last trying to find a set of seats with no one in them but had no luck

hiero find a seat quickly for the fastest runner your slow walker said mr steeds

he walked towards the back looking for a spare seat

hey hiero said ken you can sit here if you want to we dont mind

he nodded and sat next to ken. he got funny stairs from the rest of digidestind except for ken,kari and tk.

kari and tk were to busy in the back seats (cant those to get a room)

ken wasnt really botherd by his pressence but cody and yoli sure were

why is ken being so friendly to a kid who almost kiled his best friend and this guys kind of strange thought cody

that guy pretty hot but has a piercing icy glare which goes right though me thought yoli but ken quite fit tho

dont mind them said ken they just curiosand good job on the race to day

its ok said hiero cooly and thanks and your not a bad runner your self

thank you said ken but how did you learn to run so fasts it was amazing i was the fastest runner in the class untill you came along

well i normaly go for long runs in forest and moutains so i guess thats why i was so fast to day said heiro scratching the back of his head

well wat ever you do for training said ken has paid of big time you not just fast in running your faster with your fighting skills as well.

yeah i guess it has said hiero but i also wear a cape which has weights on it so as most of my clothes

well that most be tiring but you dont even seem out of breath since the run said ken i was out of breath after i finshed and plus this is your first gym lesson ad well

well hes a natural said mr steeds from the front he know what needed to be done and done it takes years of training sacrafice and diciplin to get to the level hes at right heiro

yeah i guess your right said hiero scarcting his head again he was slighty in embrassed at all the attention hes been geting lately

hiero could people whispring and talking about up front saying show off and cheat and various other things

dont mind them said ken there just jelious cuz they just got taken to school

yeah said hiero cooly

god this bus is do slow go if i teleported i be there already thought hiero bordly

another 30 minutes they were back at school. school just finshing.

hiero got of bored walked of towards his digimons usuel hang out and saw impmon half alsleep on the treebranch and sitting back against the tree guiamon

hello you guys said hiero its time to go

wahaaaaaaaa said imp geting starled and fell of the tree

ouch said hiero are you ok

guiamon was laughing

hey said impmon i turn you into alpabet soup without the soup

come on you guys said hiero lets go home

the to digimon nodded and folowed there partner

cody yoili kari tk and ken were spying on hiero but hiero know they were

whats up said impmon why you looking so curious

i can you see them said hiero quitely

see who said impmon looking around

those kids you know daisukes friends there spying on us

oh said impmon but i cant see them

why are we spying on them said ken it dosnt seem right

i dont trust that i guy said cody hes too strange for my liking hes a taimer he has a black digivice with red pattens on it he cant be humen hes too diffent

look cody said tk i gotta say kens got a point he hasnt done anything wrong not yet anyway and plus if he is dangerous what can we do about it right now.

tk if i wanted your or kens oppion i would of asked said cody you act like this guys a friend hes no alley in my books he puts daisuke in a hospital and strangely anothe melody hasnt come back yet and i gotta say that this guy got somthing to do with it.for all we know he has her traped in a basement doing god knows wat to her.

man your seriosly over reacting said ken why would he wanna kidnap melody for anyway that might be better than us but that dosnt mean hes evil or a enemy

hes got a point said tk

and he seems really sweet said kari he was always being plesent when me and yoli came to talk to him he acted like really gentleman

well i gotta agree with kari said yoili he was very polite

see said ken and i think even davis would a agree

ok said cody lets go home you win

now going on the road casuely walking

you know wat i think the guy aint stupid he knew we were spying on him said tk and hes goanna be alot less friendly to us if he knows we dont trust him

yeah its likely said ken

hiero crossed the road (without looking lol)

a couch came driving towards hiero standing in the middle of the road

ahhhhhhh said impmon teleporting guimon scramberling like a headless chicken in the middle of the road

oh no said the couch driver trying to stop

Omg said tk hes goanna get flattend

hiero look out shouted ken pointing to the couch

hiero smirked and continued to walk slowly

i cant watch said kari cuddling her face into tks shoulder

what the hells he playing at thought cody

hiero faced the couch grabed his blade

yoli coverd was goanna put her face on cody shoulder but hes was to short so she went for the next best guy ken

heiro put his sword infront of him self and bus kame speeding towards him

tk and ken turned there heads waitng for the splat which was inmerint

but it never cam instead it was sound of cuting metal

ken and tk staired amazed at wat they just the couch pass right over where hiero was standing sparks flying aboth it and below it

when the couch began to move away was hiero standing unmarked with is sameri blade at his side and beg walking of again the way where his digimon partners were gob smacked

the rest of the taimers were shocked mouths wide open

what the fuck just happend blurted out tk

i dont know said ken

me either said cody but thats not humenly possble

the others nodded

but were taken out of there thoughts by a larg crash and a larg explosion it came from the couch it had been sliced in to halfes and just expluded

i am going home said cody running of down the road which was oppiste the blocked one

me to said yoli going across the roads into the gitty which was near the fields that hiero enterd

i walk you home kari said tk smiling warmly at her

ok said kari kissing tk on the cheek causing him to blush

i seya tomorow then ken said tk waving bye

yeah we go and see davis in the hospital tomorow said ken waving back

ok said tk

bye ken said kari waving back at him

cya kari said ken waving at her before walking across the roads and into the fields

(hiero)

god man that was a close one said impmon

yeah said b-guiamon

well it was fun said heiro laughing seeing all your faces

come on lets go to the mall guys

ok said his partners

End of chapter 8

well i know this chapter is long and boring but this has got inportant event in this on but the next chapter is goanna be a hello of alot intresting and nots so long and will quite a twist lol

plz read and review if u have any idears on futura chapters then please tell me in reviews or my forum ok

next chapter: the battle of the hearts


	9. The shocking truth

Digimon Lost chapters

Hello i am back sorry it took so long for me to come back but i am ready to finsh the storys i started anyway its chapter 9

recap:the other gurdians have been wiped out 2000 years ago hiero is the only one left.takato tries to save rika from a creature was trying to rape her foutunenly for her hiero saves her. kari has diffcuilt choice to make between davis and tk but she dosnt know who to choose eventully chooses tk.tai relieses that his heart balongs to sora and kourshiro dawns on his love for mimi but can they get the women they love without hurting anyone else.davis picks a fight with hiero and gets easily defeated and winds up in the hospital hiero plants a kiss on meloady and she relises she has feeling for him. melody who gets wet after falling in puddle after hurting her leg hiero appears in her room and his sweet ways woes her and they make out unfountunely davis walks in on them. hiero plans to save melody and davis friendship by lying.davis in act to impress melody attacks hiero heiro trips him up and a bone from his ribs pierces his heart when he tries to getup in tears melody admits her feelings to him and share a kiss but then admits that hiero lied to protect melody and davis friendship anoed he gets worked up tells her to leave befor the amberlence gets their he dies in agernising pain melody left in greeve. hireo and ken seem to becoming good friends.

Chapter 9: The shocking truth

The wind blew outside though the tunnel that hiero walk feeling guilty for davis death he knew he protected him self but still he was cause of his death and it pained him to see melody so upset.

why do thy action cause me so much pain why is thy life so cruel said hiero

look man you shouldnt get your self down that brat got what he was asking for like you said it was self defense said impmon

yeah i know but i shouldnt of said hiero you see melody face she was devastated.

look man your obsession over that melody is driving me mad said impmon

look impmon leave thy love life alone its not to thy who i choose it just happens said hiero.

ok ok said impmon just trying to help

why you so quite dino breath sais impmon 

me so not botherd it none of my buisness its masters and masters only said b- guiamon.

look impmon stop picking on everyone just cuz your bored said hiero

come on lets telly over to burgerworld said impmon

sure said heiro tellyporting and taking his partners with him.

(Melody)

its not fair said melody thought her tears its my fault i should of told you straight instead of lying you might be still alive

still crying

why is fate so cruel said melody more tears rolling down her cheeks it aint hieros fault he was protecting him self and davis ego got got the better of him.

melody stop crying sis your become water loged i am upset to but i aint crying said jason it aint your fault

IT IS I SHOULD OF BEEN STRAIGHT WITH HIM HE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE said melody crying more

let her be alone she come out when she ready said suzy i upset but i have to deal with it she really loved him since they were really close to ashame they never will be together now.

yeah said jason i guess your right

melody heard wat suzy said and she cried even more.

(Tk)

god i finally home said tk

yamato mom i am home said tk

hello said yamato

why you dressing up for said tk let me guess your going out with sora arnt you. 

yamato blushed

yeah i am said yamato i got a date with sora

well good luck then said tk

anyway how was school said yamato

it was the best i had said tk

how come cuz me and kari told eachother how we feel about them said tk

cool you did it finally said yamato after all these years i bet davis will be right jelious when you tell him.

i think i tell him the good news said tk

tk dialed the number

hello said tk

i am afraid this is a bad time said davis mom 

its eargnent i wanna speak to davis said tk

i am sorry but hes no longer with us said davis mom sounding upset

what you i dont understand said tk

davis is dead so its inpossble to speak to him said davis mom

what your joking said tk

no i aint its no joke hes gone he aint coming back tho said davis mom hanging up

davis said tk shocked 

whats the matter said yamato looking at his paile brother.

davis hes dead said tk

your joking right said yamato

no i aint i thought it was is mom was upset really upset and she said it aint a joke.

i dont get it koushiro and jouri said he was recovering

i dont know but i soupose we have to tell the others said tk

yeah i guess that cancels the date said yamato and poor melody.

she might already know said tk and to think about i was gonna taunt him about kari and me.

ywah said yamato

come on we gotta tell the others.

(The park)

whats the meeting here for said taichi

dont know said kourshiro yamato and tk set it up

it most be inportant tho said jouri

hey guys wats going on said ken and cody running up to the others closey folowed my yoli

yeah wad a up said yoli

Hiero was siting on a tree near them watching them carefully.

errrm so it begins said hiero

i dont get it said impmon on branch aboth him

just watch and your find out said hiero cooly

ok said impmon

i am hungry said guiamon

here eat this said hiero throwing him a pirece of stake.

Melody walked up to the group looking drained and very upset.

hello melody said ken

hiya said melody trying to sound calm and kind

is everything ok said tk you look terrible

its nothing guys i am just wondering wat the meeting for said melody

oh ok said tk

sora and mimi walked over to them

hi guys said sora smiling whats the meeting about

hiya said mimi

dont know yet said taichi but sora you look good

thanks taichi said sora blushing

hey guys we here said yamato and tk folowing behind

hi tk said kari hugging him

hello kari said tk blushing

taichi just shruged

yo sora said yamato going to hug sora

anyway you probly wondering why i brought you here said yamato

the other looked on

well i have some bad news to tell you but you would of found out one way or another so it better to hear from a friend said yamato now tk was ringing up davis mobile when his mother awnserd saying he was dead first we thought it qwas a joke but his mother was very upset so presume he is.

the others were in shock except melody and tk.

the others just looked in disbleife.

cant be said kari it just cant be

sorry kari but it is davis mother said so him self said tk hes dead he aint coming back.

kari just browed her head in tks shoulder crying

at the moment we dont know how he died said yamato but he must of left the hospital.

I know how he died said melody its my fault

the others looked in shock

see as you know i went home after i got all soked earlyer today and when i got back hiero was their i was shocked and i asked why he was here said melody well he said he came to check on me.

he was very sweet and nice and i guessed when he kissed me 2 days ago it awoken feeling i had for him and i couldnt get him out of my head said melody well then he gave me a rose he was about to leave and then i walked up to him and kised him so i made the first move not him.

then after that we both lost are selfs and statred to make out befor we know it davis walked in i was in the nude and hieors hand on my breast and the other up pussy said melody blushing he was kissing me giving me a right tougueing. it wasnt untill he said somthing that we realised he was their said melody davis look so upset and annoyed i knew it could be the end of are friendship but hiero lied and said he was rapeing me and i couldnt do thing about it and davis charged at him in a blind rage and hiero dodged him and triped him up he landed on the flaw pretty hard and when he tried to get up he just made aloud noice meaning he was in serious pain.i was so helpless eventully we got to kiss but the he started to fade away i decided ti tell the truth he was so anoyed and upset he told me to leave i refused he ten got so worked up he just went into shock and died right in front of me and the amblence people came in abot 5 minutes later said melody crying its all my fault.

i cant belive you said kari you bitch you killed davis you got him killed i wont forgive you

i am sorry i am so sorry said melody

kari leave her alone for now shes been though anothe with you acussing her of his death said tk

take her side will you said kari

It aint their fault its mine i decided to get involved i decided to let my hormones drive me and where did it get me first my ego puts poor davis in hospital then i start to flirt with his chick untill she falls for me and then i let my self go and then he turns up and attack me and i defend my self he winds up 6 feet under said heiro cooly

It aint funny said tk you killed are mate

technally i nevr killed him i just defended my self said hiero and 2 and i never planned to make out with melody in happend when i least expeced it.

i belive you never wanted to kill him you just trying to keep your self out of harms way said ken its reasonble

it sounds like you enjoyed it said cody your murder you know now and you got a lot of guts to show your face here.

well i can say i didnt enjoy my self i never enjoy hurting people but i like a scruffle once in awile said hiero but you gotta lot of guts to say that to me as i could easily snuff out you said hiero but lucky for you i aint that sort of person.

hiero said melody running to him for a hug i thought i never see you again

i am sorry i caused you so much pain said hiero rubbing her back.

it felt good to have somthing gainst her.

i love you she whisped 

hieiro looked shocked

i am sorry but i cant said hiero tellaporting

good riddeens said tk

you dont understand i love him said melondy

you wat said tk

i love him said melondy

End of chapter 9

well i know it was kind of short but the other chapters will be longerand better. so whats gonna happen now as the digdestined found out about davis death and whats gonna happen to hireo and melondy has melondy admits she loves hiero. in the next chapter koushiro and taichi plan to get the women they love back to them but will it work the next couple of chapters will be on them. 

Chapter 10: opporation switch them. 

plz read and review if you have any idears that i can put in the story plz post with your review. 


	10. The battle of the hearts part 1

**Digimon Lost Chapters**:

**Well its gonna get intresting As theirs twist in my oringnal plot so to find out whats gonna happen contineu to read. **

**Chapter 10:The battle of the hearts Part 1**

The sun rose with all it's glory but what occured yesterday could not be forgotton but unlike all the other sleeping kids one kid was awake playing a flute on his roof into the rising sky.

Everybody hates me i cause nothing but pain said Hiero My pride and ego got the better of me first i put davis in hospital then i make out with melody i lie to cover it up then davis attacks i dodge i trip him up his heart gets pireced by one of his ribs and he dies a most painful death.

I remember what seriphios used to say Every Choice has a consequence said Hiero but still i dont get how melody could love me i like i fell for her but me and her can never the risk is to great.

But still how do i get home said Hiero this place is foreign and his filled with pain death and so much hatred.

I lost everything i had once cause i decided to see the profits but thinking about it i could of been killed to if i stayed.

**(4 Hours Later) Taichi and Koushiro **

Hey Koushiro said Taichi

Hi tai wad up said Koushiro

well i wanted to speak to you said taichi

Oh what about said Koushiro

About mimi said Taichi and sora

Oh said Koushiro confused

What about them said Koushiro trying to sound cool about but he was geting quite worked up.

Well as you know me and mimi have been going out for nearly 6 months said taichi and its hard to say this i dont think i feel like i used to about i have feeling for somone else who i always sort of fancied.

Ok said koushiro sounding relifed

Now i know you like mimi and your serios about it said Taichi

Koushiro blushed yeah i am.

And i always loved sora said Taichi

Yeah but you cant go out with her she and matt are going out and they geting stronger bond as we speak said koushiro

Well thats what i wanted to talk about said taichi

ok said Koushiro but i still dont get it.

lets say we try to get the women we want to fall for us said Taichi but first i gonna have to confront sora and your job is to keep matt and mimi and jouri or anyone else away for a bit untill i finshed chatting to sora.

hopely you and mimi can have some time alone to talk to her about your feelings said taichi

I think that might work said Koushiro smirking lets get to work then.

(Yamatos house)

Hey matt where you going said tk another date let me guess

not today Koushiro wanted to speak to me about somthing said yamato scracting his head.

oh ok said tk

By the way bro when you and kari going on your first date said yamato

Dont know said Tk soon i hope

(Tais home)

Hey bro why you dressing up for said tai another date with mimi

no kari i am going for all guy day out said tai cooly

oh ok said kari

(Koushiro)

Koushiro was with jouri and mimi waiting for yamato to show up

Come on yamato wats taken you so long said koushiro

why we here again said Jouri

We gonna spy on heiro said Koushiro

Koushiro was playing tetris on his laptop

mimi leand over to see wat he was doing

koushiro wat you playing said mimi sounding curious

nothing much said koushiro feeling mimis breath against his cheek and her warm body next to him causing him to blush.

Koushiro why are you blushing said Jouri trying to hide his jeliousy

yeah your look red said mimi looking at him

nothing its nothing said koushiro burring his face in his lap top.

you look cute when you do that koushiro said mimi gigling

koushiro blush even more.

mimi looks so beautiful tonight thought koushiro

I wonder what hes thinking of thought mimi hes always so over worked i wish i could if he let me.

Hey guys i am here said yamato

finally he is gonna show up said jouri

whats the plan then koushiro said Yamato

(Taichi)

here it gose said taichi knocking on the door

hello who is it said sora

its me tai said taichi

oh said sora opening up revealing her self in a pink night gown.

Wow she looks so sexy thought a gob smacked taichi

Taichi what brings you here said Sora confused

End of chapter 10:

Next chapter: The battle of the hearts part 2

plz read and review Theirs gonna be koumi and taiora,sorato,Mitchi maybe and more other couples romance along the way though this part of the story but whos gonna end the victor. stay tunned for the next chapter seya untill then thanks for the reviews it well apreiceated


	11. The battle of the hearts part 2

**Digimon:Lost Chapters**

**Hello again sorry i keep delaying my story but i ve been on holiday trying to get some more idears. but now with the story. A risky plot is being unleashed but as more about the past is known the more queastions a rise and as Digi kids start getting closer to eachother destiny seems dertermend to brake them apart. Could these events be part of a larger more imensive plan are the digi kids traped with in a dangerous life or death plot which could decide the fate of both worlds stay tuned to find out.**

**Chapter 11:Battle of the hearts part 2**

**Recap: **Koushiro and Taichi plot to win back the hearts of their long time friends and crushes. Cody is dertermend to find out the truth about Hierro. While Melody is still coming to terms with her old friend tragic death (daisuke) Hierro is starting to realise that maybe living in the future aint so bad as he and ken seem to be best of friend's.

Taichi walks up to Sora's house "thinking this is it its now or never"

knock knock -

"Coming" said sora a bit anoid at someone disturbing her at this hour.

"This better be inportant" thought Sora

Sora opens the door and is shocked to see her long time friend Taichi smiling at her on the other side of the door way.

"Taichi" said Sora shocked

"Hey up sora" said Taichi rubbing is head a bit gob smacked at the vision of the red head beuty in front of him.

Sora was wearing a tight pink shiny night shirt which unbuttond on thetop show top of her nice round breasts and on top which wasnt done up was lavander dressing gown covering top half of her pink pj bottoms.

"Shes such a tease " thought Taichi takeing in view hopeing Sora hadnt noticed he was checking her out.

Sora was thinking - God his Tai checking me out.

Sora had blush starting to show on her face.

"So Taichi you better come so you dont catch a cold" said Sora

His tops and jeans are quite tight thought Sora she could see a buldge in his jeans.

Taichi nodded and walked in.

Sora honey if i know you were having guest i would of cooked extras said sora's mom.

Sora i wanted to talk to you said Taichi

About what said Sora wondering what he wanted to chat to her about.

Comeing on upstairs said sora we chat in my room.

Ok said Taichi

Step 1 and 2 complete

**(Meanwhille) **

God i hope Taichi aint messed it up thought Koushiro.

So what are we doing here again said Yamato Hierro aint even here.

Whos stupid idear was it anyway said Jouri

Its was cody who saugested we had a meeting about hierro said koushiro

hey guys i am here said Cody closely followed by yoli and Tk

So guys where Taichi and Kari said Tk

and sora said Yamato

Well ken had something he was going to out of town said yoli

I think Sora said Mimi she was tired and was having a early night

What about tai said yamato Your his girl friend aint ya.

I dont know he could of forgotten said Koushiro everyone dose once in a whille

I dout kari would of forgotten she smarter than her brother said Yoli so somthing could of happend.

like what said yamato what could of happend ?

Well i guess thats all of us for now said Koushiro we have to discuss it with them another time.

Yeah Koushrio is right said Mimi Tai probly has a good reason not to be here or he would of come.

Well you guys what you think hierro ? said Koushiro He appears to be a little strange and secretive but he seems to be a nice guy.

I think hes too shifty said Cody we should watch him for awhille to be sure.

well i agree with cody said Yamato we dont know much about him and he could be hideing is true coloures.

Well I dont think its very nice to have some kids snooping around you all the time he know we dont trust him said Tk And hes very strong and fast so it best not to get to tangeld up and i dont wanna see any more people get hurt.

Epeclly kari teased yamato

Tk blushed

I think we should wait a couple of months and see what happens then we act said jouri Then we dont get too involved.

up above them unoticed was hierro listening to them.

so they dont trust me well they got good reason to thought Hierro i wonder how melody doing.

**Meanwhille**

Oh shit thought Kari i am late to the meeting

bye gattomon be back soon said Kari

Ok i le wait right here said gattomon

Kari rushed down stairs and out of the house heading for the park.

**(Melody) **

I know i should be at the meeting but i dont think i can face those guys yet thought Melody Epeclly after i had make out session with hierro which was cause of daisuke death.

Then again the only guy i feel confinterbly with is hierro thought Melody Am i in love with him.

You called said Hierro appearing in the room

Hiero said Melody hugging him i know i caused you a lot of trouble and i am sorry i let my self go.

Its my fault you shouldnt feel bad for somthing you didnt do said Hierro the last thing i want is to make you un happy.

Hierro wipeing her tears away.

Melody looked at him and closed her eyes and said Hiero i dont know what i do with out you.

Melody pressed her lips against his

Its ok melody said hiero i gotta go for a bit

Hiero kissed her on the forehead.

**(Soras house) **

Sora and taichi were sitting on the bed wondering what eachother were thinking.

Sora i wanted to talk to you about us said taichi looking into her eyes while carresing her hand.

What about us said Sora

Sora me and you have been friends for a long time said Taichi

yeah i know said sora Tai i know that you got somthing on yout mind so why dont you tell me insted of stalling it.

Well i feel like i can tell you anything i never felt this way with anyone said Taichi looked her in the eyes like hes looking for somthing.

Taichi said sora pulling her hand away trying to avoid eye contact

Look tai said sora me and yamato are together and you and mimi are so it just cant happen me and yamato are getting closer and closer by the day we might of been together earlyer befor all this but we too caught up now i dont wanna ruin a good thing despite i tempted by your offer.

Sora i love you said Taichi getting closer to her.

Please if you give me a chance i know we can make it work said Taichi We ment for eachother.

I know deep down said Taichi you loved me just as much as i loved you.

Tai i am sorry but we cant be said Sora listen to your self are you willing to upset a lot of people just so we can be together.

Mimi will be heartbroken and i am best friend i be stealing you from her and she hate me and i cant stand to lose her and yamato as a friend so just forget about me said sora We just cant be together its just not ment to be.

Sora said Taichi Please dont do to this to me.

Tai i think you should leave said sora.

Fine then said taichi tears rolling down his face i dont wanna upset you mean to much to me so i leave.

Tai left her room and went out though the front door.

I guess its over thought tai turned and headed for home.

The others were just heading home.

Koushiro was leaving the park mimi decided to walk with him.

Hey Koushiro said mimi smiling warmly at him.

Hi mimi said koushiro smiling back at her.

She looks like an angle thought koushiro as he looked at pretty face with the light reflecting of it it made her look incredible.

Jouri walked along side Mimi

hey mimi said jouri wanna me to walk you home.

sure said Mimi bye koushiro

mimi kissed Koushiro on the cheek and said seeya tomorow

Koushiro was beet red.

Mimi started walking of with jouri

Mimi kissed me though koushiro holding his face where she kissed him.

maybe their is a chance thought koushiro

**(sora's room)**

**Sora was crying realiseing she might of lost the one of her oldest friends.**

**To be comtineud **

**Whats gonna happen next plz read and review thank u **

**Next chapter:The battle of the hearts part 3 Chap 12**

_**Who will Sora choose Tai or yamato **_

_**Who will win mimis heart ? Koushiro or jouri **_

_**Will Melody and hierro ever be together ?**_

_**As battle of the hearts concludes next chapter. **_

_**Remember everything fair in love and war. **_


	12. The battle of the hearts part 3

**Digimon:Lost Chapter**

**Hello again this is the final chapter of The battle hearts so its gonna be a long 1 so sit tight bring some pop corn some fizzies and enjoy this exiciting chapter. I think have negelticed the season 3 characters a bit so the next few chapter might be on them. Yoli is now called Miyako and cody is called Iroi and Melody is now called Alexis **

**Chapter 12: The battle of hearts Part 3**

**Taichi's room:**

"Well i guess it gonna be hard than i first thought" said Taichi to Agumon

"Yeah but tai don't you think takeing a big chance doing this" said Agumon "it could get you into lot of trouble and ruin your friendship with both Yamatto Sora and Mimi".

"Don't worry my old friend me and Koushiro have worked out a plan for me and Sora to be together and him with Mimi" said Taichi

"Oh i thought it must of been somonelse involved" said Agumon "your not smart anothe to do it on your own".

"Hey" said Taichi "your souposed to be on my side".

"I am just saying" said Agumon

"Well if you think like keep your comments to yourself" said Taichi

"Dont worry i will" said Agumon

"And dont say this to anyone" said Taichi "it could ruin everything".

"Ok" said Aguemon

**(Izumi House)**

"Well tentermon tai looks like he could get the job down tonight" said "Koushiro no one said it was gonna be easy".

"Then again nothing easy if it involves Taichi" said Koushiro

"Well if you play with fire you gonna get burned" said tentermon

"Dont worry its for good of us all" said Koushiro

"Love sick fools" thought tentermon out loud

"I heard that" said Koushiro from his computer.

"So Taichi what should we do then" said Koushiro

"I don't know your genius here not me" said Taichi

"Yeah but its was your idear" said Koushiro "You got any idears cause i am stomped".

Ok here what we do is said Taichi tomorow at ...

**The next day: 24th June 2003**

Taichi and Koushiro meet up at school early near the caferterria.

"I hope this works" said Taichi But what could happen it was thought up by me what could go wrong?

"Do you real want me to awnzer that" said Koushiro

"hmm maybe not" said Taichi scratching his head.

"Yeah so do i"said Koushiro "Its Sora's and Yamattos first date together so we have to make yamatto look bad".

"I got the perfect idear for that" said Taichi

**1 hour later:**

The others started arriving the plan was in motion.

"Oh hi taichi" said mimi giving a big hug folowed by a kiss on the lips not on the cheek.

"Oh great" thought Taichi "its gonna be lot harder to get rid of mimi than i first realised".

"Oh hi Mimi" said Taichi

Taichi could see Koushiro shooting daggers right at him.

"I missed you so much last night" said Mimi "But Koushiro kept me companny last night".

"Oh did he" said Taichi trying to look a little ticked off.

He had to make it look real so that no one suspected a thing.

"Hmm it isn't like Taichi to be here early" Thought yamatto "and he never turned up last night somthing must be going on".

"Hmm taichi can ask you a queastion?" said Yamatto

"hmm sure" said Taichi "fire away"

"Where were you last night you and kari never turned up" said Yamatto

"Turned up to what" said Taichi trying to act surprised but failing misseribly

"The meeting of course" said Yamatto Your bigger headaeca than i thought.

I never got told about a Meeting said Taichi Sorry but i never knew about so i just kicked by read some comic books.

Sorry that was my bad said Hikari i forgot to tell him

Koushiro told me to tell him but i guess it sliped my mind said Hikari so i guess you owe my brother an apollygi

Sorry said Yamatto i am just bit edgey cuz it's the big night tonight

Oh yeah said Taichi fakeing his happyness.

But what did you talk about anyway said Taichi

Dont worry taichi said Mimi we only talked about what we gonna do about Hierro.

Why don't we leave the poor guy in peace said Taichi He aint our enemy

Well i still dont trust him he did kill Daisuke after all said Yamatto

After about 10 minutes

Sora Tk, Miyako and ken and also Iroh arrived

Hey guys said Miyako

Hey Koushiro said Iroh What you working

I am working somthing to Increase Power of Mega Kabuterriamon so it can digivolve to final form.

Oh right said Iroh.

Meanwhille in the distance Hierro watches on he could every word they were saying.

Their so annoying said Hierro they don't know how good they got it.

You got that right said Impmon

What are they doing said B - guimon

Just chatting away said Hierro

Maybe your just jelious that they lifes are better than your is said B - Guilmon

Why would i be said Hierro

Hierro jumps down slillently and heads for Class.

Alexis just walked though the school gates.

Hiya guys said Alexis cheerfully

Alexis i didn't think you would show said Hikari You haven't been to school for 3 days.

I know guys i am sorry if i worried you said Alexis but i am ok now what happend happend i can't change it so i have to live with it.

(Later that morning)

Oh dam i gonna be late for class thought Hierro checking his watch.

His digi vice began to glow.

Oh said Hierro dam not right now

Hierro teleported at the merging area.

As the smoked cleared a small purple dinosaur could be seen.

Where am i it said looking confused

Hierro checked its data

Dodomon

Type: Micro

Dodomon is genetic expriment with mixing dna of some of most powerful in digital world its has the abillty to Grow stronger very quickly and his highly intellgent has it grows.

Level:Baby

Attacks: Little Iron drop

Hmm well your strange little critter said Hierro

**Meanwille**

Dam a digimon has just bio merged said Koushiro looking at his digi-vice

Mrs Edwards can we be excused cuz we gotta do somthing said Taichi

No you can't your in lesson now and your gonna stay in lesson.

Dam thought taichi I do hope somone stops it whatever it is.

**Back in the city**

It looks tastey can i eat it said B- Guilmon

No you can't said Hierro it can't even defend it self.

He's got a point said Impmon

Useing his black digi vice he sends his code into Dodomon

Its time to digivolve said Hierro

Hierro swiped a blue card in digivice and Dodomon begun to glow.

Most people were out of the area at the moment.

"Dodomon digivolve toooo" said Dodomon "Dorimon"

Digivice:

Dorimon: The lesser Digimon

Attribute: Data

Level:In training

Attack: Metal Drop

Can you digivolve any further said Hierro

Yeah said Dorimon

Dorimon digivolve too said Dorimon Dorumon

See said Dorumon cool aint it.

Dorumon:

Type: Beast

Attribute: Vaccine

Level: Rookie

Attacks: Metal Cannon, Dash Metal

Ok then said Hierro you can hang with Guilmon Impmon untill i get back ok.

ok said Dorumon

The Digimon headerd for the park.

Hierro Teleported to the school.

5 minutes later

Hierro Narasaki your late again why? said Mrs Bridgeport

I am sorry i had to take care of somthing said Hierro cooly sorry if i am late but i did ace my tests so i can aford to be late once or twice a week anyways.

Anyway sit down i dont want you to disturb anymore of my lesson said Mrs Bridgeport now where was i...

**Breake time:**

The gang were hanging about near the gym

Sora and Yamatto makeout in front of the walll.

Taichi jelioulsy watching

Koushiro showing off his brains to mimi

Cody and Jouri were chatting about somthing near the benge

Miyako was chatting with ken, tk and hikari

**Meanwhille:**

Takato was playing digimon card game with Kazu and Kenta

Ryu and Jenrya were talking about what they might be doing tonight.

Jerry ,Alex and Ruki were talking girl talk or maybe somthing else.

**(Could you actully see Ruki talking girly lol)**

Hierro was half alsleep in a tree

Hey Sleepy shouted Alexus

A statled Impmon and Hierro fall out of the tree

Hey why you do that for said Hierro

Sorry said Alexus

Why aint you with the others said Hierro

I wanted to hang with you said Alexus is that a crime

No said Hierro

Good said Alexus

Ken could spot Hierro and Melody and decided to got chat with them.

Hey Ken said Miyako where you going?

It don't worry i am just going for a walk said Ken

Ok said Miyako

Hey guys said Ken

Oh hello ken said Alexus giving him a friendly hug.

Why don't you go and hang with me and the others over their said Ken

They don't trust me so i am not gonna go over their without good reason to said Hierro

Please said Alexus giveing him the poppy dog eyes.

Ok fine said Hierro

**(5 hours later)**

School had just finshed and the tamers said good bye and went home.

**(Sora house)**

Sakura pulled off her green shirt and white salior tie and undid her pink bra let it drop to floor pulled down her green skirt and amber panties and got in the shower.

She washed her hair let run down her slender body.

Got out dried her self.

Put on some grass undies and bra and silver shiny dress put on some make up and purfume and some black high heels and left the house.

Yamatto was waiting for her outside wearing a black tux.

Sora you look buetiful said Yamatto kissing her hand Sora laugh

Taichi where we going to said Mimi

I am takeing to a 5 star resturant called Marrintelll manner said Taichi

I am sure that's where Sora are having their date at thought Taichi

Mimi was wearing a white silk dress with pink ribbion tied to the top and some sparkly dust on it.

Mimi also looked raident as well

**(Marrintell Manner)**

Names sir said the clerk

Taichi and Mimi said Taichi

Wow this place is so nice said Mimi

Dam thought Tai mimi seems to like me even more.

table 72 plz said the clerk

Tai helped mimi sit down and sat down has well.

Taichi thanks for bringing me here you really are a good friend said mimi i didn't think we be at such a great resterunt

Oh thanks said Taichi well we could of gone anywhere but i decided to treat you.

Is real reason for coming was to find yamatto and sora but so far no sign of them.

Sora and yamatto and just walked into the resterunt.

They were on table 77.

Hey ain't that sora and yamatto over their said mimi

Couldn't be said Taichi

Hey guys said Sora your were the last two i would expect to see here.

Tai you could of told me you and mimi were having a date to night and here said Yamatto

Actully i didn't even know about it untill Taichi sugested it said Mimi

Well me and mimi haven't been on date in ages so i decided to take her somewhere special said Taichi

That was sweet of taichi said Sora I didn't think you would like a fancy resterunt like this.

Nothing too special for my mimi Lied Taichi

God Sora gonna think over her at this rate thought Taichi

Hey yamatto your awfully quite said Sora are you ok?

I am fine said Yamatto.

This a bit dodgey thought Yamatto mimi and Taichi going on a date at the same resterunt. Taichi actully affording to eat at this place.

Is he trying to win sora back thought Yamatto Couldn't be.

I am going to the bathroom said Taichi

Taichi you haven't orderd anything said Mimi

Sorry mimi but i am dying to go said Taichi

Ok but don't be long said Mimi the waiter will be here soon.

Taichi headerd to the bathroom.

I gotta go to the bathroom too said Yamatto

Boys said Sora out loud.

Taichi said Yamatto

Yeah said Taichi

Be honust ok said yamatto you wouldn't be trying to brake me and sora up are you?.

Yamatto are you saying you don't trust me we mates why would i wanna steal your chick said Taichi

Yeah i guess your right said Yamatto I am just a bit edgey still its my first date with sora i dont wanna screw it up.

Yeah i understand said Taichi

I better get back said Yamatto

Same here said Taichi

I am back said Yamatto

Taichi came back 5 minutes later.

Taichi orderd a large peperoni pizza for him and yamatto with 2 cola's

Mimi had a salad and glass of wine.

Sora also had a salad with a diet cola

Taichi manged to sneak some stuff on yamatto and Mimis food which souposed to cure constupation.

Oh god said yamatto rushing to the bathroom

Sorry Taichi but need to go to the bathroom i feel a bit sick.

Well i guess we alone at last said Taichi

Your really craft you know that said Sora with a slight smile

Sora i truly deeply love you know i would do anything for you said Taichi i came here all this way just so i can a tempt to go out with you.

So your saying you came to this resterunt with mimi in a tempt to be with me said Sora well i am inpressed

Sora your beutiful like an angel said Taichi your amazing and i love so much i my words can' t describe how much i love you.

My life has no purpose without you said taichi

Your so sweet said sora

So please come back to me said Taichi

I might said Sora smiling

Tai and sora leaned in and begun to kiss warmly lovenly and full of desire.

But just then yamatto and mimi were coming back.

Sora was siting on mimis place lying as Tai kissers her more pushers her down.

TAICHI SORA WHAT FUCK IS GOING ON Shouted Yamatto

Taichi how could you said mimi tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mimi run out of the resterunt

Yamatto calm down said taichi

Yamatto awnzerd by punching Taichi in the face busting open is lower lip.

Yamatto its my fault said Sora i made the move on him.

Sora kneeld down to check on tai.

This So fucked up said Yamatto Both of you betray me.

Calm down man said Taichi

Dont touch me said Yamatto sounding really pissed off left the cash of food on the table and left the resterunt.

Taichi left the money on the table and left too.

His face was still quite sour from yamatto's punch.

**(Park)**

Koushiro was in park waiting from a call from taichi

He could see mimi walking across the park heading for her house.

Koushiro decided to go and say hi to mimi.

Hey mimi said Koushiro

He could see from her face she had been crying.

Mimi whats wrong said Koushiro

Taichi just used to me to get sora said Mimi He was making out with her in the resterunt.

Koushiro felt a bit guilty about as he did help taichi get this far.

Don't worry mimi i am here now said Koushiro

Koushiro your such a good friend said mimi looking at him her eyes sparkling

Mimi it pains me to see you like this said Koushiro

A girl as beutiful as you should be crying.

Taichi was love sick over sora said Koushiro couldn't you tell.

Anyway i am here now said Koushiro everything gonna be alright

Well so i hope he thought

Your really think i am beutiful said mimi

Your like a angel said Koushiro

Thats the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me said mimi leaning in a kissing him.

Koushiro was rose red.

Mimi i always wanted to tell you this at first i thought you were just another pretty face but you grown on me and now i know that i am now truly in love with you said Koushiro

And Koushiro i think i am falling for you two said mimi smiling at him.

Mimi will you be mine said Koushiro i bought you this

He took out a sparkling got diamond ring.

It's beutiful said mimi you bought this for me?

Where hevens did you get the money said Mimi

I ve been saving up said Koushiro hopeing my dream comes true.

Koushiro and mimi lean in and kiss passionatly and lovenly.

Koushiro picked up mimi so she was resting in his arms.

I can't belive i done it mimi and me are final together thought koushiro the plan actully worked.

**End of chapter 12: **

**Well i guess Taichi and Koushiro got what they wanted but at what cost.**

**Stay tuned to see after math of this night.**

**How will this Effect the others ?**

**But your gonna have to wait untill to chapter 14 to find out as the next chapter is on season 3 charcters and maybe more Alexus Hierro romance in the next chapter too. **

**PLz read read and review **

**Next chapter: Just friends or not ?**


	13. Twilight Romance Part 1

Konichiwa

Sorry i kept you waiting i have been updating my other storys as some of you probly know already. anyway this chapter is going to be on Season 3 charcters and might add season 4 into the mix in future chapters this one is on season 1 charcters focusing on them and the next chapter on Hiro and Alexus realationship as well. So season 1 and 2 probly wont be back untill at least chapter 16 ok. which will then be focusing on them untill chapter 22 to where its really gonna heat up. You might after wait a bit between chapters as i still got to up date my other yet to be updated. **This is the first part of the Twlight romance your probly notice already that their one or two chapter which aint parts of whole collection.**

**Chapter 13: Twilight Romance Part 1 **

The wind blew though the park fast roughly as rain bounced off relentlessy of a boy wearing googles on his head and green rain coat he held up his hood as the wind continued to try and blow it off to so he would feel the full bront of the wind he was closely folowed by red dinosour creature with black pantins on him.

"Takatomon why are we out here again" said the dinosour creature looking at the boy with queastionable face.

"We out here Guiamon cause Ruki asked me to meet her here she had somthing inportant to tell me which couldn't wait" said Takato But he was thinking a long the lines of what night to ask me to meet her.

"So Where is she" said Guimon looking around.

"I don't know she said she would be here" said Takato "Maybe the wealther got to her befor we did".

"Just face it takatomon you would do anything she says" teased Guimon.

"Shut up" trying said Takato try to hide his blush "she's a friend thats all"

Takato and Guimon continued to walk though the torrential rain and cold darkness which seemed to engulf the entire area.

"Takato your here" said Ruki smiling warmly at him and then giving him a light hug.

Guimon gave them a "save it for later look"

Ruki and Takato blush madly.

Ruki lead them to the cave which Takato used to hide guimon in and the place where they onced enterd the digital world from.

"What did you wanna tell me" said Takato staring at her in her saphire colured eyes.

Ruki was staring entraced in his brown eyes which was redirecting queastionable signals and somthing else she never noiticed before.

Takato blushed as he could feel her staring right at him.

"Umm iiii" said Ruki stuttering which was a very rare site as shes was usuely very direct and confident speaker.

"Its ok take your time" said Takato budging closer to her as he could see Ruki shivering a blushed but then budged a little closer so they could feel eachothers warmth.

"Oh Takato - kun i am so sorry i dragged out from your warm home to meet me here on this cold night" said Ruki Blushing putting her head on his shoulder.

It's ok i wouldn't of kept you waiting cause you mean so much to me said takato looking towards the stormy night".

"Here" said Takato giving him her coat and putting over her shoulders.

"No your catch somthing" said Ruki "And i don't want that happen".

It's ok said Takato I be fine.

"You don't have to be so nice and sweet to me just cause i am girl" said Ruki blushing.

The way he always cares for me all the time and puts me before himself thought Ruki No wonder i ve fallen for him.

Ruki sat up and wraped her arms around him and placed head under his chin.

Takato blushed.

She so warm and soft thought Takato blushing even redder I can feel her soft chest.

I wish i had camera teased Rennamon

Yeah we could of showed them how they act to eachother when they alone.

Takato and Ruki blushed.

"You better not" said Ruki "Whats so wrong about me and takato having a little cuddle".

"Next thing is gonna happen their gonna start snoging" said Guimon.

"But i came here to tell Takato somthing which i thought i would never be able to do" said Ruki looking down embrassed.

"Ruki - san" said Takato who was squezing her small hand in his affectionaly.

Takato me and you well said Ruki "We been friend for over year now and i know we haven't known eachother long but you have rubbed of on me and your always so sweet and caring towards me and well i feel like that we get closer and closer each passing day". "Well i like you a lot more than you think".

Takato was shocked at want his friend said to him just seconds ago Am i dreaming did Ruki really say what i thought she said thought Takato.

Ruki was blushing but was silent just waiting for his reponse.

"I didn't tell you before i thought it ruin are friendship if i did" said Ruki "things would of been weird".

"Ruki - san" said Takato pushing up her chin so she was looking in his eyes. "Ruki - San your most beutiful smartest girl i have ever met everytime you speak you make my heart skip a beat"Rika looked at him continuel " And every time i am with you i always feel happy and warm inside cause your their with me if you wern't in my life i don't where i'le be". "The truth is that i like you a lot and it's more than friends way the other guys great to have as friend's but you have always been their for me and you are my favorite girl and i love you so much and forever more".

"Oh Takato Kun" said Ruki her lips brushing against his. "I love you two"

Ruki grabed his hand put on her.

This caused him to blush a new shade of red.

Takato Leaned in and kissed her warmly pasionalty and firey kiss of her life and Ruki kissed him back even more passionately untill she fell top of him.

"What are we gonna tell the others tomorow ?" said Takato brushing hair and tucking it behind her ear.

Ruki smilied and said "Just tell them the truth they are our friends after all" With that said Ruki leaned in again and kissed him passionately again.

"Hey look takatomon the stormy weather has gone" said guimon

"I guess it has" said Takato smiling.

Ruki rolled off takato and got helping up Takato.

"So i guess this mean's" said Ruki "Your my first boy friend"

"Really ?" said Takato holding her hand as they begin to walk back home.

"Yeah" said Ruki "I guess i get to stuff with you and maybe next time we alone we could go all the way".

"God i didn't think your the naughty type of girl" said Takato laughing

"Well now you know" said Ruki cuddling up to takato.

**End of chapter 13 **

Well your gonna have to wait for the next chapter if you wanna see how their friends we act to them going out.

It might be awile tho cause i ve got to update my other stories. Please read and review and i also saugest if you wanna see more my stories red Mahou sensei negime 2 which is the one i am working on the most and Black and white CCs fic which i shall be updating shortly.


End file.
